


Отражение в зеркале

by AhsokaBonteri



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Passion, Regret
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: Кто же ты, мальчишка в зеркале, что смотрит сейчас на меня?А я кто?(драбблы и мини)





	1. Пыль

**Author's Note:**

> фандому моей юности  
> это излишне эмоциональная реакция на финальный трейлер второй части "Тварей", на сам фильм и... возвращение в фандому, из которого меня когда-то вышибли.  
> (слэш не пишу, но тут о высоком, а не о сексе)  
> (изначально публиковалось на ФБ)

Знаете, что самое волшебное во всем Хогвартсе?  
  
_Пыль._  
  
Нет, я серьезно. Я, вашу мать, абсолютно серьезно!  
  
Берешь с полки книгу, и из-под корешка вырывается облачко пылинок – частички пергамента, ворсинки от закладки, отслаивающийся переплет. Мириады микроскопических осколков, принадлежавших однажды какому-то материалу, являющихся частью чего-то большего, важного, подхватываются едва уловимыми воздушными потоками, кружатся, вырисовывая причудливые зигзаги, словно умелый маг заставляет их летать, и они летят, повинуясь плавным движениям его рук.  
  
И ты уже не можешь оторвать от них взгляд, забыв о книге и притаившихся на ее страницах тайнах. Ты думаешь о своем месте в этом мире. Кто ты? Безымянная пылинка, купающаяся в лучах зимнего солнца? Книга, что полна загадок и ждет, когда ее прочтут? Или же ты рука, сжимающая горло Судьбы? Ты сдавливаешь пальцы, слышишь неприятный хруст трахеи и видишь синяки на нежной коже очередной жертвы?  
  
Кто же ты, мальчишка в зеркале, что смотрит сейчас на меня?  
А я кто?  
  
Чертова пыль…  
  
В Хогварсте, бывает, ныряешь за старый гобелен, то ли пытаешься срезать путь до южной башни, то ли хочешь спрятаться от старосты, то ли просто тебе прямо сейчас нужно покинуть слишком людный коридор – не важно, но вот ты хватаешься за бахрому, отводишь ее назад, протискиваешься в узкий каменный коридор и тут же начинаешь кашлять. Дурацкая пыль из этой старинной тряпки вырывается на свободу, оседает на языке, чешет горло, оставляя привкус тлена, плесени и еще какой-то дряни, которой этот гобелен пытались почистить.  
  
И ты уже забываешь, зачем ты вообще сюда пришел в этот тусклый каменный переход. Ты можешь думать лишь о том, что твое горло горит огнем и хочется пить. Прижимаешь кулак ко рту, пытаешься задержать дыхание, подавить спазм, но ничего не выходит. Задыхаешься, грудину царапает изнутри и собственный кашель громким эхом бьет по барабанным перепонкам. Так же как и взрывы заклятий или звуки разрывающихся маггловских бомб, превращающих все вокруг в тлеющие руины.  
  
Ты тот, кто поставит щит, или тот, с чьих губ сорвется проклятье?  
А я кто?  
  
Проклятая пыль!  
  
В этом замке много комнат, иногда мне кажется, что их тут слишком много. Классы, чуланы, туалеты, спальни, кладовые, пустые и переполненные, заваленные хламом и блестящие от чистоты, с полками книг вдоль стен и с стеллажами склянок с зельями. Их сотни, но есть одна – совершенно особенная.  
  
Эта комната пуста. Тут холодно. Сквозь высокие узкие окна пробиваются столбы солнечного света, но их слишком мало, чтобы озарить все помещение, а потому местами здесь царит вечный полумрак. Царство тени, где все не то, чем кажется, где нет правильных ответов, лишь правильные вопросы, где нет места лжи, когда все нервы оголены, а сокровенное окутано липким туманом неизвестности.  
  
Посреди этой комнаты возвышается сокрытый материей предмет. Никогда не шути с заколдованными вещами, ведь магия не терпит неаккуратности и легкомыслия. Магия – часть нас самих, сила духовная, подкрепленная нашим разумом, управляемая и управляющая.  
  
Сбрасывая тяжелую ткань, хочется сморщить нос. Пыль абсолютно повсюду! Кружится хлопьями в косых лучах пробивающегося пятнами света, оседает на слегка замутненной поверхности огромного зеркала, неприятно щекочет ноздри и кожу рук.  
Юноша с яркими голубыми глазами смотрит на меня с некоторым сожалением и снисхождением. Глупец, он еще не знает ни черта ни о об этом мире, ни о людях, ни о любви и уж точно ничего – о муках совести.  
  
Слегка наклоняю голову – мальчишка в зеркале делает тоже самое. О, он красив. Свеж, как раннее утро, на щеках нет и следа щетины, он даже и не думает о том, чтобы начинать отращивать бороду, полагая, что ему она не пойдет. Волосы густые, в них будто путаются солнечные лучики. Да, эти локоны так и просят, чтобы чьи-нибудь нежные пальцы поправили их, зачесали назад, слегка сжали, вызывая у юноши хитрую улыбку и разжигая огонек в глубине кристально чистых голубых глаз.  
  
Я был хорош собой… и так наивен.  
  
Неудивительно, что он смог не просто увлечь или заинтересовать, а поглотить, испепелить меня изнутри, стать причиной моего падения.  
  
В ту ночь я умер, а из пепла возродился тоскующий по несостоявшейся любви человек.  
В отражении зеркала вижу еще одного юношу с разными глазами. Самоуверенный, безумно, донельзя красивый, холодный и сияющий, словно алмаз.  
  
Юноши протягивают друг другу руки, почти соприкасаются ладонями, и на какую-то чертовски больную секунду я хочу верить, что все можно исправить, что шанс еще есть. Не на любовь, нет, но хотя бы на понимание, на прощение, на искупление грехов.  
Но секунда проходит, оставляя лишь пустоту, одиночество и стыд.  
  
А в отражении я снова вижу себя. Глаза все еще голубые, а борода мне и правда идет. Рядом – Геллерт. Искренняя улыбка уже долгие годы не касалась его губ, а глаза растеряли все те крохи тепла, которые жили там когда-то.  
  
В ту ночь он, видимо, тоже умер, но кто же возродился из пепла? Темное отражение некогда умнейшего человека, что был мне во всем примером? Или же не было ни смерти, ни возрождения, а лишь разоблачение?  
  
Был ли я настолько наивен, влюблен и слеп?  
Да, похоже, что был. И есть подозрение, что до сих пор…  
  
Главный вопрос в том, когда я уже перестану цепляться за призрачного фантома и найду в себе силы признаться и смириться. И простить. Не себя, так хотя бы его. Хватит ли мне смелости?  
  
Кто же ты, мальчишка в зеркале, что смотрит сейчас на меня?  
А я кто?


	2. Черное или белое?

Ни­ког­да не лю­бил зер­кал.  
_Не-на-ви-жу_ смот­реть­ся в зер­ка­ло.  
  
Что в этом хо­роше­го? Что в этом при­ят­но­го? Что в этом _по­лез­но­го_?  
  
Поп­ра­вить ман­же­ты, смах­нуть пы­лин­ки с во­рота кам­зо­ла, пе­ревя­зать по­дарен­ный то­бой гал­стук. Прой­тись гла­зами по глад­кой по­вер­хнос­ти, за­дер­жавшись на цеп­ком вы­раже­нии где-то в глу­бине са­мых зрач­ков та­ких раз­ных глаз.  
  
Один – чер­ный, дру­гой – блед­но-се­рый, поч­ти бе­лый. В детс­тве ме­ня час­то драз­ни­ли, и я не­нави­дел то, как выг­ля­жу, хо­тел выд­рать се­бе од­но глаз­ное яб­ло­ко и за­менить его про­тезом, пусть да­же не ма­гичес­ким, прос­то стек­лянным, как де­ла­ют это през­ренные маг­глы. Вот толь­ко дол­го не мог ре­шить – от ка­кого гла­за мне из­ба­вить­ся: от чер­но­го или от бе­лого?  
  
Чер­ное или бе­лое?   
Бе­лое или чер­ное?  
  
Бум-бум-бум! Слов­но уда­ры ко­локо­ла в го­лове зву­чали воп­ро­сы, эхом от­ра­жались от кос­тей че­репа, раз­ле­тались на сос­тавные час­ти, скле­ива­лись за­ново, пе­реме­шива­лись, пе­реп­ле­тались, ис­тле­вали пеп­лом или ис­ка­жались ядом сом­не­ния.  
  
Ду­ализм ве­щей ма­тери­аль­ных и нет всег­да по­ражал ме­ня. По­ражал и раз­дра­жал, ска­жу я те­бе. По­чему я дол­жен вы­бирать од­но из двух? За­чем мне ре­шать: пра­во или ле­во, прав­да или ложь, доб­ро или зло?  
  
Чер­ное… Бе­лое…  
  
Ка­тего­рии, на­вязан­ные те­ми, кто не мо­жет мыс­лить ши­роко, не пы­та­ет­ся да­же рас­смот­реть об­щей кар­ти­ны, за­гоня­ет все и всех под ле­кало удоб­ное, мяг­кое и по­дат­ли­вое, при­выч­ное и не­совер­шенное, как те­ло слу­чай­ной лю­бов­ни­цы, на­де­ющей­ся на вы­году или прос­то ищу­щей ми­молет­но­го теп­ла, ил­лю­зор­но­го ощу­щения по­коя.  
  
Треть­его не на­до, го­ворят все вок­руг. Но ты ведь зна­ешь, мы зна­ем, что по­сере­дине кро­ет­ся Ис­тинная Си­ла.  
  
Тре­уголь­ник – иде­аль­ная ге­омет­ри­чес­кая фи­гура, са­мая жес­ткая и проч­ная, не­руши­мая.   
  
Ты, я и _это чувс­тво_ меж­ду на­ми… ты ведь зна­ешь, о чем я го­ворю. Я же ви­жу, как с тво­их губ сры­ва­ет­ся ко­рот­кий вздох, ког­да мои паль­цы ка­са­ют­ся тво­ей ру­ки, ког­да я го­ворю, ты весь об­ра­ща­ешь­ся в слух, и лишь твой за­ливис­тый смех спо­собен выз­вать у ме­ня улыб­ку.  
  
Ты – мое свет­лое ут­ро, яр­кое и све­жее. Та­кие слу­ча­ют­ся по осе­ни: мо­роз­ный воз­дух про­реза­ют ко­сые, нем­но­го нес­ме­лые лу­чи, ок­ра­шивая зо­лотис­тую лис­тву, зас­тавляя ее си­ять, а усы­пан­ные ине­ем крас­ные яго­ды и листья – слов­но ру­бины в ал­мазной крош­ке. Я хо­чу по­дарить те­бе их все! Ру­бины, ал­ма­зы, го­ры и ре­ки, не­бо и мил­ли­оны звезд. Раз­де­лить с то­бой трон, ког­да ты бу­дешь к это­му го­тов.  
  
Я – тот тем­ный узор, в ко­торый скла­дыва­ют­ся те­ни на сте­не тво­ей спаль­ни. Лун­ный свет про­бива­ет­ся сквозь тон­кий тюль, рас­сы­па­ет­ся се­реб­ром в ма­лень­кой ком­натке, в ко­торой слы­шен треск до­гора­ющих в ка­мине дров, скрип тво­его пе­ра, ког­да ты за­сижи­ва­ешь­ся до­поз­дна над свит­ка­ми пер­га­мен­та, и два на­ших ды­хания, ког­да мы, на­конец-то, пе­рес­та­ем го­ворить вслух.  
  
Дви­жения губ и тел бы­ва­ют ку­да яр­че ка­ких-ли­бо слов, да­же ес­ли нет в них ни­како­го ино­го под­тек­ста, кро­ме вы­раже­ния… то­го са­мого чувс­тва, о ко­тором ты так час­то гром­ко ду­ма­ешь, но так бо­ишь­ся про­из­нести вслух.  
  
Ох, в тво­их со­вер­шенных го­лубых гла­зах я ви­жу свое от­ра­жение. Я мо­лод и кра­сив, си­лен и ре­шите­лен, и я за­полу­чил те­бя. За­полу­чил ведь?  
  
Я дол­жен ви­деть уве­рен­но­го в се­бе по­беди­теля, то­го, кто сом­кнет все три точ­ки в тре­уголь­ник, об­ре­тет Си­лу и при­ведёт мир к то­му рав­но­весию, ко­торое дол­жно быть.   
Ма­гия – бла­гос­ло­вение, гла­ва уг­ла, вер­ши­на тре­уголь­ни­ка.  
  
Но по­чему же тог­да в блес­тя­щих гла­зах тво­их от­ра­жа­ет­ся сом­не­ва­ющий­ся в се­бе маль­чиш­ка? Он все еще не мо­жет ре­шить, ка­кой глаз у не­го бо­лее урод­ли­вый: бе­лый или чер­ный.  
  
От че­го нуж­но из­ба­вить­ся, что­бы стать, на­конец, со­вер­шенным?  
  
Что, ва­шу мать, удер­жи­ва­ет ме­ня? Что тя­нет на­зад, к ос­но­ванию пи­рами­ды? Дол­жен ли я по­жер­тво­вать чем-то? Чем?  
  
Бе­лое или чер­ное?  
  
Гос­по­ди, вот опять…  
  
Жизнь, смерть, честь, боль, прав­да, злость, друж­ба, лю­бовь, ложь, оди­ночес­тво, зна­ние, сла­ва, бо­гатс­тво, пе­чаль, страсть, сом­не­ние…  
  
Так мно­го, так яр­ко и ос­тро. За­дыха­юсь от нак­ры­ва­ющей ме­ня эй­фо­рии и горь­ко­го осоз­на­ния – ра­ди об­ще­го бла­га, ра­ди бу­дуще­го, в ко­тором ма­гия не дол­жна быть сок­ры­та. Она – ос­но­ва все­го, та ду­хов­ная нить, что свя­зыва­ет нас с са­мою при­родой, с ма­тери­ями столь тон­ки­ми, что през­ренные маг­глы не име­ют и по­нятия об их су­щес­тво­вании. Они со­чиня­ют сказ­ки, жаж­дут и бо­ят­ся то­го, что ис­крит­ся на кон­чи­ках паль­цев лю­бого мла­ден­ца, рож­денно­го с бла­гос­ло­вени­ем вол­шебни­ка.  
  
Я хо­чу ВСЕ!  
  
И я все по­лучу. По­тому что мо­гу, по­тому что ода­рен, на­делен той са­мой си­лой, ве­рой и ре­шимостью. Я – на­чало и ко­нец, прав­да и ложь, доб­ро и зло.  
  
Я – Си­ла.  
  
Про­шу те­бя, Аль­бус, не стой у ме­ня на пу­ти!   
Ни­ког­да не пы­тай­ся встать по ту сто­рону зер­ка­ла!  
_По­жалуй­ста…_  
  
Бе­лое или чер­ное? Чер­ное или бе­лое? Бе­лое. Чер­ное. Чер­ное, чер­ное, чер­ное…  
Аль­бус… Аль­бус. Аль­бус!  
  
Имя сры­ва­ет­ся с губ. Стон про­тяж­ный, над­ломлен­ный, та­кой … по­беж­денный? Я – _по­беж­денный_?  
То­бой?..  
Нет!  
  
\--//--   
  
В этой ка­мере да­же как-то по-сво­ему у­ют­но. Под по­тол­ком скап­ли­ва­ют­ся ка­пель­ки вла­ги. Смот­рю на них уже доб­рых нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Уз­наю свое от­ра­жение.   
  
Я пос­та­рел, да и ты то­же. Ви­дел в га­зете твое фо­то, а те­бе идет бо­рода! Ни­ког­да бы не по­думал.  
  
Один мой глаз все еще чер­ный, а дру­гой – поч­ти бе­лый.   
А я так и не ре­шил, ка­кой из них нуж­но выд­рать.  
_  
Чер­ное или бе­лое?_


	3. Fur das hohere Wohl (T, POV Геллерта)

Хо­чешь от­влечь­ся от сва­лив­шихся на те­бя проб­лем? Же­ла­ешь за­быть­ся? Меч­та­ешь рас­тво­рить­ся, за­терять­ся в во­дово­роте ми­молет­ных страс­тей, тан­цев, му­зыки, брызг шам­пан­ско­го и по­целу­ев ис­кусных лю­бов­ни­ков и лю­бов­ниц?   
  
\- От­прав­ляй­ся в Па­риж, го­вори­ли они!  
  
Мой ан­глий­ский поч­ти так же ужа­сен, как и звон­кий го­мон в этом за­веде­нии. Шум, скла­дыва­ющий­ся из гром­ко­го сме­ха под­вы­пив­ших арис­токра­тов, слиш­ком яв­но бра­нящих­ся муж­чин, влаж­но и соч­но пог­ля­дыва­ющих на ком­па­нию сов­сем юных де­виц, что, слов­но птич­ки, звон­ко хи­хика­ют, да ищут вни­мания.  
  
Эх, ду­роч­ки! Зна­ли бы они, что за вы­читан­ную в ро­манах _сла­дость_ при­ходит­ся пла­тить болью, ра­зоча­рова­ни­ем и по­руган­ной честью. Что ска­жет _papa_  [1]? Как от­ре­аги­ру­ет _maman_  [2]?   
  
Стоп­ка ир­ланд­ско­го скот­ча – креп­ко­го, не­раз­бавлен­но­го – обож­гла гор­ло, зас­та­вила на се­кун­ду заж­му­рить­ся и за­дер­жать ды­хание. Гу­бы нер­вно сжи­ма­ют­ся, по спи­не про­бега­ет при­ят­ная ще­кот­ка, а бла­гора­зумие на­чина­ет го­товить­ся ко сну.   
  
Ух! Хо­рошо…  
  
Теп­лый ко­мочек буд­то про­валил­ся ку­да-то внутрь, под­прыг­нул у гул­ко бь­юще­гося сер­дца и на­чал та­ять, при­ят­но рас­те­ка­ясь по все­му те­лу.  
  
\- Это бу­дет ве­село, го­вори­ли они!  
  
Еще од­на стоп­ка до­бави­ла теп­ла, толь­ко уже бо­лее тер­пко­го, об­жи­га­юще­го не толь­ко глот­ку. В гла­зах за­щипа­ло, а с кон­чи­ков паль­цев сор­ва­лось нес­коль­ко ис­ко­рок. Бук­валь­но. И это не очень-то хо­рошо, ес­ли ме­ня по­вяжут мес­тные блюс­ти­тели по­ряд­ка.  
  
\- Ох, _mon chère [3]_ , пол’егч’е!  
  
Улыб­чи­вый бар­мен, ко­неч­но, на­пол­нил и третью стоп­ку – ведь я за нее зап­ла­тил! – од­на­ко, не по­ленил­ся уко­риз­ненно пос­мотреть на ме­ня и нед­вусмыс­ленно под­мигнуть.  
Пре­лес­тно. С фран­цу­зами я еще ни ра­зу не спал. Прав­да, на­чинать с бар­ме­на в этом шум­ном за­веде­нии – ни­же мо­его дос­то­инс­тва, уж точ­но! К то­му же у пар­нишки прос­то ужас­ней­ший ан­глий­ский ак­цент, от­вра­титель­ный. По­доб­ное ко­вер­канье слов и зву­ков во­об­ще дол­жно быть зап­ре­щено за­коном. Не то, что я был спе­ци­алис­том по язы­кам, но ес­ли уж бе­решь­ся об­щать­ся на чу­жом язы­ке – пос­та­рай­ся.   
  
Впро­чем, че­го это я? Что мож­но ожи­дать от пар­нишки, про­тира­юще­го ста­каны и на­лива­юще­го вы­пив­ку день ото дня? Че­го он дос­тиг, кро­ме то­го, что нах­ва­тал­ся па­роч­ки ус­той­чи­вых вы­раже­ний на де­сят­ке ди­алек­тов от бо­лее раз­го­вор­чи­вых по­сети­телей? Мо­жет быть, стал ис­куснее в фи­зичес­кой люб­ви, сог­ре­вая то жен­щин, то муж­чин, ода­рив­ших его слиш­ком уж щед­ры­ми ча­евы­ми или по­сулив­ши­ми на­мек на из­ме­нение его жиз­ни к луч­ше­му. А мо­жет быть, он во­об­ще не хо­чет ни­чего ме­нять. Та­кое ведь бы­ва­ет – ни­каких ам­би­ций, толь­ко лишь же­лание плыть по те­чению без­воль­ным осен­ним лис­точком в хо­лод­ном во­дово­роте жиз­ни.  
  
Ме­ня что – тя­нет на по­эти­ку? Сколь­ко я уже вы­пил? Гос­по­ди, бар­мен так эро­тич­но об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы и так на­халь­но улы­ба­ет­ся. Хм, ху­доща­вые блон­ди­ны вро­де ме­ня яв­но в его вку­се. У мо­лодо­го сов­сем муж­чи­ны (сколь­ко ему – двад­цать два? двад­цать пять?) гла­за яр­кие, гу­бы чувс­твен­ные, силь­ные ру­ки с кра­сивы­ми тон­ки­ми паль­ца­ми, но… Но кри­вые зу­бы, фу. Нет, точ­но нет. Не се­год­ня. Ну, мо­жет быть, се­год­ня, но точ­но _не с ним._  
  
Ах, как сог­ре­ва­ет ме­ня это пой­ло. Прочь, грус­тные мыс­ли, се­год­ня я не хо­чу пре­давать­ся пе­чали.   
Ки­нув на бар­ме­на са­мый нед­ру­желюб­ный взгляд, от ко­торо­го обыч­но лю­дям ста­нови­лось не по се­бе, през­ри­тель­но крив­лю гу­бы. О, да! Это ра­бота­ет. На­вер­ное, от то­го, что у ме­ня раз­ные гла­за. Не то что­бы это боль­шая ред­кость, но имен­но это со­чета­ние – один чер­ный, дру­гой поч­ти бе­лый – по­чему-то всег­да от­пу­гива­ет от ме­ня слу­чай­ных со­бесед­ни­ков, ес­ли мне это нуж­но. Или на­обо­рот…  
  
От­лично, я дос­та­точ­но пь­ян, что­бы рас­сла­бить­ся, об­вести взгля­дом бар (ка­баре, рес­то­ран, «дом тер­пи­мос­ти»? – Гос­по­ди, я не знаю, как пра­виль­но обоз­вать это мес­то! К чер­ту!) и на­чать под­ме­чать оче­вид­ное.  
  
Ком­па­ния бо­гатень­ких дво­рян за­каза­ла луч­ше­го пой­ла, жа­рено­го гу­ся и тре­бу­ет му­зыки и тан­цев. Улав­ли­ваю смесь аж пя­ти ев­ро­пей­ских язы­ков – вот так ком­па­ния! Маль­чиш­ки эти уже пь­яны, они нем­но­гим стар­ше ме­ня, лет по двад­цать, не бо­лее.   
  
А вот де­вуш­ки, кра­сави­цы, ух… юные, с ро­зове­ющи­ми щеч­ка­ми и спря­тан­ны­ми под чеп­ца­ми куд­ря­ми. Ммм, по спи­не про­бега­ет зна­комый хо­лодок, ког­да я пред­став­ляю, как эти ти­хони рас­пу­тыва­ют шну­ров­ку кор­се­та в чь­ей-ни­будь ка­дет­ской спаль­не – бес­стыд­ные, юные, тон­кие и хруп­кие, та­кие страс­тные, ог­ненные, шум­ные и от­че­го-то по­том стес­ня­ющи­еся. Ох, да, Гос­по­ди, став­лю ме­шок гал­ле­онов – че­рез не­делю по­лови­на из этих де­виц по­бежит в цер­ковь на ис­по­ведь, а ка­кая-ни­будь ока­жет­ся осо­бен­но «ве­зучей» и по­несет ди­тя. Они, ко­неч­но, све­жи, ми­лы, не­вин­ны… но нет. Нет, не се­год­ня. Ну, мо­жет быть, се­год­ня, но точ­но _не с ни­ми._  
  
Кто у нас там даль­ше? Ух, ка­кая ж пре­лесть – его свя­тей­шес­тво в чер­ном, бе­лая ко­лорат­ка да­вит на шею, че­шет, ме­ша­ет ды­шать пол­ной грудью. Ко­жа зу­дит под ря­сой, тре­бу­ет вни­мания, но­ет и сто­нет, ли­шен­ная в обыч­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах всех этих ви­зу­аль­ных соб­лазнов. Жар зап­ретно­го же­лания ли­жет внут­реннос­ти, на­поми­на­ет о греш­ном пла­мени, рас­па­ля­ет по­дав­ля­емую го­дами чувс­твен­ность. Ко­жа го­рит, те­ло по­ет и про­сит. _Жаж­дет_... _Pastor (4)_ , и что же Вы-то тут за­были? Уж не про­щать ли гре­хи Вы приш­ли? Свои? Чу­жие? Или… что­бы бы­ло, что про­щать, грех ре­шили Вы поз­нать? Оку­нуть­ся в са­мую глу­бину тех са­мых _зап­ретных_ страс­тей, страх пе­ред ко­торы­ми вну­ша­ет­ся Вам с каж­дой про­поведью, с каж­дой мо­лит­вой или заж­жённой све­чей, а Вы пы­та­етесь вну­шить этот са­мый страх – прос­ти ме­ня, все­могу­щий Гос­подь, ка­кое же это гре­баное ли­цеме­рие! – сво­ей _раз­вра­щен­ной_ пас­тве. Вы же­ла­ете по­чувс­тво­вать, ка­ково это – го­реть из­нутри, буд­то уже за­тащи­ли Вас на свя­той кос­тер. Да вот толь­ко… ощу­ща­ете ли Вы се­бя сей­час греш­ни­ком, м?   
  
Свя­щен­ник нер­вно те­ребит в паль­цах чет­ки, гу­бы его ед­ва дви­га­ют­ся – чи­та­ет мо­лит­ву, не ина­че. Прос­ле­див за его взгля­дом, мож­но за­метить… Ох, _серь­ез­но_? Сов­сем юные пар­нишки о чем-то за­ливис­то сме­ют­ся. Зап­ро­киды­ва­ют го­ловы, жил­ки на ше­ях нап­ря­га­ют­ся, на глад­ко выб­ри­тых ще­ках иг­ра­ют за­бав­ные ямоч­ки. Они не по­хожи на за­нос­чи­вых арис­токра­тов, ко­торые поч­ти уже близ­ки к то­му, что­бы ус­тро­ить тут пог­ром, но дос­та­точ­но обес­пе­чены, что­бы рас­пи­вать не де­шевое пи­во или эль, а ви­но, за­кусы­вая его жа­реным кро­ликом.   
  
Свя­той отец прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и нер­вно об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, бу­син­ки че­ток дро­жат под его паль­ца­ми. Он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, креп­че хва­та­ясь за бо­кал с вы­пив­кой, в один гло­ток осу­ша­ет его, пос­ле че­го за­казы­ва­ет еще и по­качи­ва­ет отя­желев­шей от мыс­лей го­ловой.   
  
Муж­чи­на, же­ла­ющий дру­гих муж­чин? Ох, свя­той отец, го­реть Вам за это в Аду… Впро­чем, ко­му угод­но, но _не мне_ об этом су­дить.  
  
Вспо­минаю сво­его пос­ледне­го лю­бов­ни­ка и сер­дце сжи­ма­ет­ся от грус­ти. Как жаль, что он сей­час да­леко и не мо­жет уто­лить все мои пе­чали. Впро­чем, я при­ехал в Па­риж не для то­го, что­бы грус­тить! И где, гип­погриф по­дери, моя вы­пив­ка?  
  
\- Ир­ланд­ский скотч, до­рогу­ша. Ох, сла­ва Бо­гу, хоть кто-то здесь го­ворит по-ан­глий­ски!  
  
По­вора­чива­юсь на очень при­ят­ный жен­ский го­лос и ви­жу – да­моч­ка в ста­ромод­ном платье уса­жива­ет­ся ря­дом со мной и тре­бова­тель­но ба­раба­нит паль­ца­ми по де­ревян­ной сто­леш­ни­це.  
  
Хо­чешь уз­нать, сколь­ко жен­щи­не лет – пос­мотри на ее ру­ки.  
Спа­сибо, ма­моч­ка, хоть че­му-то по­лез­но­му ты ме­ня на­учи­ла!  
  
Смот­рю. Вни­матель­но так, вгля­дыва­юсь в рез­ной узор на перс­тне, что неж­но об­ни­ма­ет ука­затель­ный па­лец пра­вой ру­ки, а на ми­зин­це то­же име­ет­ся коль­цо, но со­вер­шенно иное – тон­кий обо­док с крас­ным кам­нем в изящ­ной оп­ра­ве. Тон­кие паль­цы с ухо­жен­ны­ми ног­тя­ми, ко­жа ка­жет­ся глад­кой, но не та­кой тон­кой, как у юн­цов, нег­лу­бокие мор­щинки толь­ко-толь­ко на­чина­ют за­яв­лять свои пра­ва, осо­бен­но яр­кие у кос­тя­шек. За­мечаю брас­ле­ты на тон­ких за­пясть­ях с вид­не­ющи­мися го­лубо­ваты­ми жил­ка­ми. Под кру­жевом платья пря­чет­ся бе­лая ко­жа, буд­то ред­ко ви­дев­шая сол­нце. Плав­ные из­ги­бы те­ла ок­ругле­ны, но они еще не рас­те­ряли сво­их прив­ле­катель­ных форм. Под кор­се­том пря­чет­ся, дол­жно быть, все еще кра­сивая грудь, шея длин­на, но уже вид­не­ют­ся мор­щинки. Под­бо­родок очер­чен чуть ме­нее ос­тро, чем хо­телось бы, ску­лы вы­соки, гла­за, хоть и да­леко по­саже­ны, яр­кие и очень мо­лодые в об­рамле­нии тон­кой па­утин­ки все-та­ки за­мет­ных мор­щи­нок. Ры­жева­тые во­лосы соб­ра­ны в при­чуд­ли­вую при­чес­ку. Брошь в во­лосах с изоб­ра­жени­ем… ох, прес­вя­тые звез­ды!..   
  
\- Хог­вартс? – сры­ва­ет­ся с язы­ка быс­трее, чем ус­пе­ваю осоз­нать.  
  
Орел, бар­сук, лев и змея.   
Твою же мать! Все-та­ки, по­хоже, я вы­пил слиш­ком мно­го.  
  
Чуть за­мет­ное, тща­тель­но скры­ва­емое на­элек­три­зован­ное по­ле, слов­но теп­лая шаль, оку­тыва­ющая хруп­кое те­ло, ста­новит­ся за­мет­нее. Она удив­ленно вски­дыва­ет бро­ви и улы­ба­ет­ся, быс­тро оки­дывая ме­ня цеп­ким взгля­дом.  
  
\- Ох! – про­из­но­сит она нас­толь­ко по-ан­глий­ски, что я поч­ти фыр­каю и за­каты­ваю гла­за. – Не ожи­дала встре­тить в этом кло­пов­ни­ке вол­шебни­ка.  
  
_Ак­цент_. Гос­по­ди Бо­же, прес­вя­той-мать-его-Мер­лин, ве­лико­муче­ник Бе­овульф и… ко­го бы еще вспом­нить?.. а, к чер­ту!.. как, ну вот как я умуд­рился встре­тить ра­фини­рован­ную ан­гли­чан­ку с лон­дон­ским ак­центом пос­ре­ди маг­гловско­го ба­ра в Па­риже?  
  
Жен­щи­на при­вет­ли­во улы­ба­ет­ся, а я все еще си­жу, как иди­от, с от­кры­тым ртом.  
  
\- Гхым… - про­каш­ли­ва­юсь. – Гел­лерт Грин­де­вальд.  
  
Про­тяги­ваю ей ру­ку. Обыч­но я се­бя так не ве­ду, но по­чему-то ей мне хо­чет­ся пред­ло­жить ла­донь.  
  
\- Гри­зель­да Мар­чбэнкс.  
  
_Как?_ Стоп, не мо­жет быть… _та са­мая_ ле­ди Мар­чбэнкс, о ко­торой я па­ру не­дель на­зад чи­тал в га­зетах? Са­мая мо­лодая эк­за­мена­тор выс­ше­го ма­гичес­ко­го мас­терс­тва. Да еще и жен­щи­на! Это же прос­то _скан­дал_ на скан­да­ле, по­гоня­ющий скан­да­лом.  
_Ши­кар­но_.  
  
Ви­димо, мое за­меша­тель­ство слиш­ком силь­но от­ра­зилось на ли­це. Чер­тов ал­ко­голь!  
  
\- Ох, ми­лый маль­чик, мож­но прос­то Гри.   
  
У нее за­ливис­тый смех, за­бав­ные ямоч­ки на ще­ках и от­менный вкус на креп­кую вы­пив­ку.  
Раз­го­вор за­вязы­ва­ет­ся как-то сам со­бой. Бар­мен окон­ча­тель­но от ме­ня от­ста­ет, а Гри под­ме­ча­ет все то же, что и я. Об­сужда­ем все и сра­зу, не го­воря о чем-то дей­стви­тель­но важ­ном. Нап­ри­мер, я не рас­ска­зываю, что год на­зад ме­ня выг­на­ли из Дурмстран­га, а она яв­но мол­чит о блед­ном сле­де от об­ру­чаль­но­го коль­ца на бе­зымян­ном паль­це.  
  
Мы мол­чим об об­сто­ятель­ствах, зас­та­вив­ших нас обо­их пой­ти в маг­гловский квар­тал, и уж точ­но она не­наме­рен­но (ну да, а то как же!) об­ры­ва­ет все мои воп­ро­сы о сво­ей про­фес­сии, о Хог­вар­тсе и ма­гии в це­лом.  
  
Вдруг раз­да­ет­ся звон бь­юще­гося стек­ла, мы обо­рачи­ва­ем­ся и ви­дим, как один из раз­ве­селых мо­лодых лю­дей, креп­ко сжав та­лию юной кра­сот­ки, пок­ры­ва­ет по­целу­ями ее ли­цо. Де­вица не осо­бен­но соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, ее бо­кал стек­лянны­ми ос­колка­ми ис­крит­ся у их ног (так вот, что раз­би­лось!), ви­но заб­рызга­ло по­дол платья, а ее под­ружки за­вис­тли­во пог­ля­дыва­ют на па­роч­ку.  
  
\- А тут и прав­да сво­бод­ные нра­вы. – ух­мы­ля­юсь. – _C'est charmant! [5]_  
  
Гри мед­ленно тя­нет гу­бы в улыб­ке и бе­зот­четно во­дит по­душеч­кой боль­шо­го паль­ца по сле­ду от коль­ца. За­мечаю это и хо­чу спро­сить, но вов­ре­мя се­бя ос­та­нав­ли­ваю.  
  
\- Мно­гие едут в Па­риж ис­кать люб­ви, – про­из­но­сит моя со­бесед­ни­ца. – И лишь еди­ницам это уда­ет­ся. Ос­таль­ные же на­ходят лишь плот­ские уте­хи, ми­молет­ные за­бавы, да ве­нери­чес­кие бо­лез­ни.  
  
Ох, для да­мы из стра­ны, где «ле­ди не дви­га­ют­ся», она го­ворит так лег­ко, сво­бод­но и рас­кре­пощен­но о том, о чем да­же не каж­дый муж­чи­на ре­шит­ся рас­суждать вслух. По­нят­но, по­чему ее имя оку­тано од­новре­мен­но вос­хи­щени­ем и скан­да­лом, ведь это так бу­дора­жит – все ее ем­кие и про­вока­ци­он­ные за­яв­ле­ния. Дол­жно быть и в род­ной стра­не она ве­дет се­бя так же, а с уче­том то­го, сколь ско­ван­ны обыч­но ее со­оте­чес­твен­ни­ки…   
  
\- На­ут­ро эта ма­лыш­ка по­жале­ет, что зад­ра­ла пе­ред юн­цом юб­ку, – фыр­ка­ет Гри и осу­ша­ет еще один ста­кан­чик скот­ча, мор­щит но­сик и ко­рот­ко вы­дыха­ет.  
\- Быть мо­жет, она это­го и до­бива­ет­ся, – по­жимаю пле­чами, не осо­бен­но вду­мыва­ясь в то, че­го мо­жет хо­теть эта маг­гла, дол­жно быть, вос­пи­тан­ная ро­дите­лями в же­лании мо­лить Гос­по­да о том, что­бы пос­лал ей хо­роше­го му­жа, да да­ровал с де­сяток де­тишек.  
  
Мар­чбэнкс хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся, буд­то ска­лит­ся на ме­ня ль­ви­ца.  
  
\- Лю­бая жен­щи­на, осо­бен­но не­об­ра­зован­ная, бу­дет ис­кать люб­ви, ду­мая, что это единс­твен­ное, что мо­жет да­ровать ей за­щиту.  
\- За­щиту? Вздор!  
\- Пол­ней­ший.  
  
Чо­ка­ем­ся вновь на­пол­ненны­ми стоп­ка­ми, а бар­мен как-то осо­бен­но уко­риз­ненно пог­ля­дыва­ет в на­шу сто­рону.  
  
\- Од­на­ко… - Гри сно­ва ка­са­ет­ся бе­зымян­но­го паль­ца, где, ви­димо, ог­нем го­рит и бо­лит фан­томной болью по­терян­ный сим­вол при­над­лежнос­ти. – По­доб­ный _вздор_ ед­ва ли не единс­твен­ное, что по-нас­то­яще­му спо­соб­но на чу­деса, на ту са­мую – при­род­ную, пер­во­быт­ную ма­гию…  
  
Бред! Ни один из тех, ко­го я приг­ла­шал в свою пос­тель (не то что­бы их бы­ло мно­го, нет, я край­не раз­борчив во­об­ще-то!) не да­вал мне чувс­тво за­щищен­ности, ско­рее на­обо­рот. Ком­пенси­ровать эту раз­дра­жа­ющую тре­вож­ность мож­но раз­ве что ос­тро­той ощу­щений. А _Лю­бовь_ …  
  
\- Лю­бовь де­ла­ет че­лове­ка сла­бым, - го­ворю ти­хо, но уве­рен­но, и про­дол­жаю, вдруг не в си­лах дер­жать эти сло­ва в се­бе. – Я ви­дел люб­ви не­мало. Ви­дел, как муж­чи­ны об­ра­щались во прах, па­дая на ко­лени пе­ред да­мами или дру­гими гос­по­дами, что да­рова­ли им ми­лость и поз­во­ление лю­бить се­бя. Ви­дел жен­щин, сго­ра­ющих без ос­татка, буд­то доб­ро­воль­но бро­са­ющих­ся в огонь, об­ра­ща­ющих­ся в пе­пел без воз­можнос­ти фе­ник­сом воз­ро­дить­ся ря­дом с муж­чи­нами, что вос­при­нима­ли это, как дол­жное. Буд­то единс­твен­ная роль жен­щи­ны – уб­ла­жать и от­да­вать­ся, рас­кры­вать­ся, тер­петь и не тре­бовать от­ветной лас­ки. Ви­дел по­седев­ших, скрю­чен­ных от вре­мени ста­рух, мор­щи­нис­ты­ми ру­ками поп­равля­ющих ман­же­ты на ру­ках неб­ла­годар­ных от­прыс­ков, что през­ри­тель­но кри­вили гу­бы и от­во­дили гла­за. Ви­дел неж­ных де­ток, что тя­нут ру­ки к ро­дите­лям, ко­торым до яс­ногла­зых ма­лышей нет ни ма­лей­ше­го де­ла. Ох, ах! Как бы вы­год­нее про­дать свое ди­тя, вы­дать за­муж или же­нить на ком-то по­бога­че, по­лучить при­лич­ные про­цен­ты с этой сдел­ки.   
  
Тон­кие паль­цы креп­ко сжи­ма­ют стоп­ку с вы­пив­кой, но я про­дол­жаю го­ворить, чувс­твуя ка­кую-то глу­бин­ную пот­ребность от­пустить все эти мыс­ли, поз­во­лить им сор­вать­ся с кон­чи­ка слег­ка опух­ше­го от ал­ко­голя язы­ка.   
  
\- Пос­мотри­те на них, Гри­зель­да. Они ищут люб­ви? Нет. Ос­трых ощу­щений, мо­жет быть. Заг­лу­ша­ют го­лос мо­рали в на­деж­де, что од­на ночь чис­тей­шей по­хоти мо­жет быть от­мо­лена и про­щена еще до бли­жай­ше­го Рож­дес­тва, – в мо­их раз­ных гла­зах, не­бось, пля­шут ис­корки не­под­дель­но­го гне­ва и, че­го уж гре­ха та­ить, глу­бочай­ше­го през­ре­ния. – Ва­ля­ют­ся в гря­зи, не­разум­ные, не стре­мящи­еся сде­лать этот мир луч­ше, ве­домые жи­вот­ны­ми ин­стинкта­ми и ли­цемер­но чи­та­ющи­ми друг дру­гу мо­раль. Ох, Гри, не го­вори­те мне о по­ис­ках люб­ви, ибо они бес­смыс­ленны. Я ви­дел лю­бовь зап­ретную, страс­тную, под­лую, на­ив­ную, бе­зот­ветную. Но ни­ког­да еще я не ви­дел люб­ви _вза­им­ной_.  
  
Гри­зель­да вы­дыха­ет мед­ленно и улы­ба­ет­ся теп­ло, буд­то снис­хо­дитель­но с вы­соты сво­его воз­раста и име­юще­гося жиз­ненно­го опы­та. Я злюсь на се­кун­ду, не знаю, че­го хо­чу боль­ше: поб­ла­года­рить за этот ве­чер, про­дол­жить наш спор или сжать силь­ные паль­цы на тон­кой бе­лой шее, что­бы зас­та­вить ее за­мол­чать, заг­лу­шить бь­ющие ба­раба­нами _ее_ сло­ва в _мо­ей_ го­лове.   
  
\- Все ищут Люб­ви, Гел­лерт. Все, кро­ме Вас.  
  
И сно­ва эта по­рази­тель­ная жен­щи­на удив­ля­ет ме­ня. Нет, я ошиб­ся, это не снис­хожде­ние в ее гла­зах. Ох, это неч­то го­раз­до бо­лее опас­ное – _зна­ние_.   
  
\- Вас Лю­бовь най­дет са­ма, – прос­то про­из­но­сит Гри, но от­че­го-то ее сло­ва про­ника­ют в са­мую глу­бину мо­его соз­на­ния, ско­выва­ют, опу­тыва­ют. – Воп­рос весь в том, хва­тит ли у вас сме­лос­ти.  
\- Ее ис­пы­тать?  
\- Ее _пе­режить_.  
  
Зву­ки ста­новят­ся рез­ки­ми, кол­ки­ми, мяг­кий еще се­кун­ду на­зад свет от све­чей и ка­мина бь­ет по гла­зам, а воз­дух тя­желе­ет, буд­то от­ка­зыва­ясь про­никать в лег­кие. Каж­дый мой вздох – боль в гру­ди. Я на гра­ни, у края об­ры­ва, вгля­дыва­юсь в без­донную про­пасть, жду, ког­да Без­дна пос­мотрит на ме­ня в от­вет. Кто пер­вым мор­гнет? С кон­чи­ков паль­цев сры­ва­ют­ся ис­корки, на де­ревян­ной сто­леш­ни­це бар­ной стой­ки об­ра­зу­ет­ся тре­щина, за­тем еще од­на, пе­ресе­ка­ющая пер­вую, и, на­конец, третья, пе­речер­кнув­шая их обе. Тре­уголь­ник вок­руг мо­ей стоп­ки. Уби­раю ру­ку, и влаж­ная ок­ружность от сте­ка­ющих по стек­лу ка­пель скот­ча ос­та­ет­ся на де­реве, впи­сыва­ет­ся иде­аль­ным кру­гом в са­мую жес­ткую на све­те фи­гуру, а тем­ный след на ла­киро­ван­ном де­реве де­лит круг от ог­ненно­го пой­ла по­полам.  
  
О, мой Бог…  
  
Гри­зель­да смот­рит на сим­вол нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, а по­том ка­ча­ет го­ловой и от­во­дит гла­за. На­вер­ное, я не пер­вый ода­рен­ный в Ма­гии маль­чиш­ка с ку­чей ам­би­ций, по­пада­ющий­ся ей на жиз­ненном пу­ти. Ин­те­рес­но, а встре­чала ли она рань­ше ко­го-то, хоть сколь­ко-ни­будь на ме­ня по­хоже­го?   
  
\- Хо­тела у­еди­нить­ся и мол­ча на­пить­ся, а встре­тила Вас, Гел­лерт, – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся вдруг Гри. – Как за­бав­но.  
  
По­жимаю пле­чами, слов­но мне пле­вать, а на де­ле – ду­маю о том же. Ал­ко­голь гре­ет, дур­ма­нит, кон­чи­ки паль­цев при­ят­но не­ме­ют, ощу­ща­ющие прох­ла­ду стек­лянно­го ста­кана как ни­ког­да ос­тро. От став­ших вдруг серь­ез­ны­ми раз­го­воров на се­кун­ду мне ста­новит­ся не­лов­ко. Вот бы раз­ря­дить об­ста­нов­ку!  
  
\- _Voulez-vous un verre, belle? [6]_  
  
Один из арис­токра­тов, над­равший­ся шам­пан­ским до сос­то­яния пол­но­го раз­драя, очень кста­ти чуть ли не па­да­ет на мою со­бесед­ни­цу. Жен­щи­на мор­щится и дер­га­ет пле­чом.  
  
\- _Non_ , – Гри вдруг нак­ло­ня­ет на­бок го­лову, хму­рит­ся, прис­таль­но раз­гля­дывая мо­лодо­го пь­яни­цу и про­из­но­сит мед­ленно, том­но, а я ощу­щаю, буд­то ме­ня оку­на­ют в теп­лую ван­ну. - _Vous retournerez chez vos amis, arrêtez de boire, réfléchissez à votre comportement. [7]_  
  
У нее прек­расный фран­цуз­ский. Она го­ворит лег­ко, не осо­бен­но за­думы­ва­ясь о конс­трук­ции и сло­вах, а лег­кий на­мек на Им­пе­рио вы­зыва­ет у ме­ня улыб­ку. За­мечаю, что ее ле­вая ру­ка что-то сжи­ва­ет в склад­ках платья.  
  
Юно­ша, по­качи­ва­ясь на ват­ных но­гах, с ос­текле­нев­ши­ми гла­зам идет прочь. Нак­ло­ня­юсь и лег­ко ка­са­юсь ее ру­ки.  
  
\- Это бы­ло дер­зко, – го­ворю по-ан­глий­ски, ста­ра­ясь спа­роди­ровать лон­дон­ский ак­цент, а по­том вдруг до­бав­ляю. - _Mais belle. [8]_  
  
Мой фран­цуз­ский, ко­неч­но, не так хо­рош, но моя со­бесед­ни­ца вдруг хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся. Смот­рит на ме­ня с нес­коль­ко се­кунд, буд­то ви­дит ме­ня нас­квозь.  
  
\- Ра­ди об­ще­го бла­га – иног­да мож­но.  
  
Ме­ня слов­но прон­за­ет мол­ни­ей. Сер­дце про­пус­ка­ет удар, в го­лове на се­кун­ду ста­новит­ся уди­витель­но ти­хо и по­кой­но.   
  
Все­могу­щая Ма­гия, _вот оно_ … на­конец-то об­леклось в сло­ва то, что я ощу­щаю каж­дой кле­точ­кой сво­его те­ла го­дами, всю мою чер­тов­ски уны­лую, скуч­ную, буд­то бы фаль­ши­вую жизнь, хоть и жи­ву-то я на этом све­те не так уж и дав­но... А ведь я хо­чу _си­ять_. Я мо­гу, и я бу­ду.   
_  
Ра­ди об­ще­го бла­га._  
  
Ве­чер плав­но пе­рете­ка­ет в ночь, а мы все го­ворим, и го­ворим, и го­ворим… мель­кнув­шие еще в са­мом на­чале бе­седы мыс­ли о том, что­бы соб­лазнить эту уди­витель­ную жен­щи­ну, боль­ше не бес­по­ко­ят ме­ня. Нет, с ней я так точ­но не пос­туплю. Ни­ког­да. Я без­мерно бла­года­рен ей за эти ми­нуты, за сор­вавши­еся с губ сло­ва.  
  
Я про­вожаю ее до гос­ти­ницы и веж­ли­во же­лаю спо­кой­ной но­чи.  
  
\- Бу­дете в Лон­до­не, на­вес­ти­те ме­ня, Гел­лерт! – улы­ба­ет­ся она и ма­шет мне на про­щанье.  
  
О, бу­ду, я обя­затель­но бу­ду в Лон­до­не. И в Бер­ли­не, и в Па­риже сно­ва, и в Нью-Й­ор­ке, и в Пе­тер­бурге, и в Бу­дапеш­те, и в Ри­ме, и… _пов­сю­ду_. Я бу­ду вез­де, где эти мер­зкие му­равь­иш­ки, на­зыва­ющие сказ­ка­ми на­ше нас­ле­дие, сжи­гав­шие на кос­трах всех, кто ка­зал­ся им луч­ше, ум­нее, доб­рее, силь­нее, кра­сивее – ведь в том ви­нова­то кол­довс­тво, а не их собс­твен­ная бес­прос­ветная глу­пость и зло­ба! – ущем­ля­ют пра­ва тех, кто от при­роды ода­рен ма­ги­ей, этим про­яв­ле­ни­ем во­ли Все­лен­ной.  
  
Ал­ко­голь уже на­чал вы­вет­ри­вать­ся, и я от­че­го-то мо­гу мыс­лить яс­но, здра­во. Все пе­ред взо­ром крис­таль­но чис­то и по­нят­но. Мой путь – де­ло те­перь уж точ­но ре­шен­ное. Зав­тра в квар­та­ле ма­гов от­кро­ет­ся фес­ти­валь вол­шебных ис­кусств, и из­вес­тные на весь мир мас­те­ра по из­го­тов­ле­нию вол­шебных па­лочек бу­дут рас­ска­зывать юным ча­роде­ям чу­дес­ные ис­то­рии. Сре­ди них есть один муж­чи­на, на ко­торо­го мне так ин­те­рес­но взгля­нуть.  
  
Пос­ле я все-та­ки от­прав­люсь к ба­буле Ба­тиль­де. Ан­гли­чане слиш­ком до­тош­ны на гра­ницах и у них столь­ко пош­лых, ог­ра­ничи­ва­ющих вол­шебни­ков пра­вил! Но, ни­чего, я по­тер­плю. Те­перь-то у ме­ня есть ман­тра, что мо­жет ус­по­ко­ить огонь в мо­ей ду­ше.  
Но­ги са­ми не­сут ме­ня по уз­ким улоч­кам, и вот я вы­хожу на пло­щадь пе­ред ста­рым хра­мом. В этот час он пуст и тих, но две­ри его от­кры­ты.   
  
Как дав­но я не мо­лил­ся? Что ж… пусть пос­ледняя мо­лит­ва бу­дет яр­кой, ис­крен­ней и на род­ном язы­ке. Па­даю на ко­лени, с вы­зовом смот­рю на рас­пя­тие. В от­по­лиро­ван­ном до блес­ка кан­де­ляб­ре ви­жу свое от­ра­жение. В этом, буд­то зо­лотом зер­ка­ле мои чер­ты кра­сивы, как ни­ког­да, и да­же раз­ноцвет­ные гла­за не смот­рятся ди­ко, ста­новясь оди­нако­во то­пазо­выми, буд­то в них за­лили рас­плав­ленный ян­тарь. Вдруг вспо­минаю, что в детс­тве мать на­зыва­ла ме­ня сво­им ма­лень­ким ан­ге­лом и каж­дое вос­кре­сенье тас­ка­ла ме­ня на служ­бу в на­шу де­ревен­скую цер­квуш­ку на бе­регу озе­ра, что при­та­илось меж зе­лене­ющих скло­нов Альп.  
  
_\- Oh, Herr, allmächtiger Gott, gib mir Kraft, erhelle meinen Weg ... Für das höhere Wohl! [9]_  
  
\--//--  
  
Ле­то в Ан­глии – это су­щий кош­мар! В до­ме мо­ей дво­юрод­ной ба­були пос­то­ян­но сы­ро и хо­лод­но, и да­же мне, столь­ко лет учив­ше­муся в Дурмстран­ге, при­ходит­ся пос­то­ян­но об­новлять сог­ре­ва­ющие зак­ли­нания, а в осо­бен­но дож­дли­вые ве­чера раз­жи­гать в спаль­не ка­мин или сбе­гать в мес­тный бар, пог­реть­ся у оча­га, да про­пус­тить ста­кан­чик-дру­гой.  
Маг­глы в Год­ри­ковой впа­дине да­же ми­лы в сво­ей сель­ской не­пос­редс­твен­ности. През­ренные иди­оты да­же не до­гады­ва­ют­ся, в ка­ком мес­те жи­вут, рас­ска­зывая ка­кие-то ду­рац­кие ле­ген­ды сво­им де­тям, а ведь вол­шебс­тво под са­мым их но­сом.  
  
_\- Gott, alles ärgert mich ... [10]  
\- Das ist Leben in der Provinz. Verdammt, sie. [11]_  
  
Я обо­рачи­ва­юсь так рез­ко, что болью прос­тре­лива­ет шею, пе­ред гла­зами на се­кун­ду все плы­вет, и я не сра­зу ви­жу кра­сивое мо­лодое ли­цо си­дяще­го в мет­ре от ме­ня мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. Юно­ша свеж, как осен­нее ут­ро, а еще нес­терпи­мо кра­сив. В го­лубых гла­зах ис­крят­ся сме­шин­ки и ка­кая-то злая грусть. Смот­рю на не­го, не по­нимая, что та­кое пре­лес­тное соз­да­ние за­было в шум­ном и гряз­ном маг­гов­ском ба­ре пос­ре­ди ан­глий­ской глу­ши. Не по­разил­ся бы нис­коль­ко, встреть та­кого маль­чиш­ку где-ни­будь в цен­тре Лон­до­на или в ка­феш­ках Ри­ма, но уж точ­но не здесь.  
_  
\- Ich bin überrascht, einen Zauberer hier zu sehen, besonders einen Ausländer. Bist du Österreicher? [12]_  
  
О, Гос­по­ди, у не­го пре­вос­ходный не­мец­кий! Го­ворит лег­ко, неб­режно, нак­ло­ня­ет слег­ка го­лову, от­че­го ло­кон свет­лых ры­жева­тых во­лос па­да­ет ему на ску­лу. И как он до­гадал­ся, что я ро­дом из Авс­трии?   
  
\- При­ехал по­гос­тить у сес­тры мо­ей ба­буш­ки, – от­ве­чаю на ан­глий­ском, от­че­го нер­вни­чая из-за ак­цента. – А что тут за­были Вы? Про­води­те ка­нику­лы, от­ды­хая пос­ле Хог­вар­тса?  
  
Юно­ша за­гора­ет­ся не­под­дель­ным ин­те­ресом и за­казы­ва­ет нам обо­им вы­пив­ку – пре­вос­ходный ир­ланд­ский скотч, од­на­ко! Мы го­ворим, и го­ворим, и го­ворим. Рас­хо­дим­ся лишь глу­бокой ночью и по­тому, что нас про­гоня­ет ус­тавший и злой как черт хо­зя­ин та­вер­ны.  
  
На ут­ро я спе­шу на ок­ра­ину де­рев­ни к из­лу­чине мел­кой ре­ки. Мы до­гово­рились встре­тить­ся в де­вять, но я при­бываю на пол­ча­са рань­ше. Не мо­гу ждать, я взвол­но­ван от­че­го осо­бен­но ос­тро.  
  
\- Гел­лерт, а Вы пун­кту­аль­ны!   
  
Мой но­вый при­ятель улы­ба­ет­ся, прик­ры­вая гла­за и под­став­ляя нес­ме­лому сол­нышку блед­ное ли­цо. Я вдруг за­бываю, как ды­шать, но на­важ­де­ние быс­тро про­ходит, и зна­комое вы­соко­мер­ное вы­раже­ние сно­ва лас­ка­ет чер­ты мо­его ли­ца.  
  
\- За­то Вы, Аль­бус, опоз­да­ли на семь ми­нут.  
  
Дамб­лдор кар­тинно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, под­хо­дя бли­же, ста­новясь ря­дом со мной на край ос­тро­го об­ры­ва, и об­во­дит взгля­дом крис­таль­но чис­тых го­лубых глаз ок­рес­тнос­ти.  
  
\- Я ком­пенси­рую Вам спол­на каж­дую из этих ми­нут, – вы­дыха­ет он, а его взгляд за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на го­лубо­ватой гла­ди ре­ки. – Ска­жите мне, Гел­лерт, что Вы ви­дите?  
  
Аль­бус дер­га­ет глад­ким под­бо­род­ком, и я пе­рево­жу гла­за на при­род­ное зер­ка­ло. Ох, в от­ра­жении я ви­жу _нас_.  
  
\- Не­бо, что уку­тыва­ет нас, за­щища­ет, вдруг пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся и прос­ти­ра­ет­ся под но­гами. Как бы нам не за­топ­тать оби­тель ан­ге­лов Божь­их? – на­рас­пев про­тяги­ваю я, а у Аль­бу­са пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание. – Мер­лин, пос­ла­ние к Ин­кви­зито­рам, гла­ва седь­мая, стих трид­цать пя­тый.  
  
\- Свет не­бес от­ра­жа­ет­ся сла­бо, уто­па­ет в тем­ных глу­бинах хо­лод­ной ре­ки, что в жар­кие дни пи­та­ет воз­дух вла­гой, – про­дол­жа­ет стих Аль­бус, а я одоб­ри­тель­но, под­бадри­ва­юще улы­ба­юсь, пред­вку­шая, сколь мно­го мы мо­жем об­су­дить.  
  
Пред­вку­шая, как мно­го мы вдво­ем мо­жем сде­лать.  
__  
Ра­ди об­ще­го бла­га.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für das höhere Wohl - Ради общего блага (немец.)  
> 1 - papa - папенька (франц.)  
> 2 - maman - маменька (франц.)  
> 3 - mon chère - дорогуша \ дорогой (франц.)  
> 4 - Pastor - пастор\священник (немец.)  
> 5 - C'est charmant - это очаровательно (франц.)  
> 6 - Voulez-vous un verre, belle? - Не желаешь ли выпить, красавица? (франц.)  
> 7 - Non. Vous retournerez chez vos amis, arrêtez de boire, réfléchissez à votre comportement. - Нет. Вы вернетесь к своим друзьям, перестанете пить, подумаете о своем поведении. (франц.)  
> 8 - belle - но красиво. (франц.)  
> 9 - Oh, Herr, allmächtiger Gott, gib mir Kraft, erhelle meinen Weg ... Für das höhere Wohl! - О, Всемогущий Господь, дай мне силы, освети мой путь ... Ради общего блага! (немец.)  
> 10 - Gott, alles ärgert mich ... - Боже, как меня все раздражает... (немец.)  
> 11 - Das ist Leben in der Provinz. Verdammt, sie - Такова жизнь в провинции. Будь она проклята (немец.)  
> 12 - Ich bin überrascht, einen Zauberer hier zu sehen, besonders einen Ausländer. Bist du Österreicher? - Удивлен, увидев тут волшебника, особенно иностранца. Вы австриец? (немец.)


	4. Винда и Куинни приготовили утку, ч.1. (PG-13, 1927, Нурменгард)

Гел­лерт с детс­тва лю­бил го­ры. И снег. И за­пах хвои, что при­ят­но ще­кочет ноз­дри. И ше­пот вет­ра, что лас­ка­ет тем­ные вет­ви, сог­нувши­еся под тя­жестью на­валив­ше­гося на них сне­га. И эту ме­лодию ле­са, об­ни­ма­юще­го гор­ные скло­ны, хра­ните­ля тайн всез­на­юще­го и все­видя­щего, сви­дете­ля и судью бес­пристрас­тно­го, веч­но­го, спо­кой­но­го.   
  
Ти­хая га­вань, дом, свя­тая оби­тель – без­за­щит­ная в сво­ей пер­воздан­ной кра­соте, как и Ма­гия, что силь­на, раз­ру­шитель­на и так у­яз­ви­ма. Ис­ти­на, не тер­пя­щая фаль­ши, дро­жит в каж­дой кап­ле ро­сы, пок­ры­ва­ющей изум­рудные лу­га, ис­крит­ся в каж­дом его сло­ве, во вся­кой оз­ву­чен­ной мыс­ли, в дви­жении рук, пусть иной раз те­ат­раль­ном, на­мерен­но плав­ном или не­уем­но рез­ком, пле­щет­ся в чер­но-бе­лых гла­зах. Неп­рикры­тая, неп­ристой­ная для них, об­ли­ча­ющая, зас­тавля­ющая не прос­то об­на­жить сер­дце, ху­же – по­буж­да­ющая ос­та­новить­ся и по­думать го­ловой. _Сво­ей_ го­ловой.  
  
И за это – за спо­соб­ность об­ли­чать сок­ро­вен­ное – его име­ну­ют зло­де­ем. За это ли?  
  
Лес ды­шит и шеп­чет, лас­ка­ет, ус­по­ка­ива­ет блуд­но­го сы­на так же, как де­лал это трид­цать лет на­зад. Раз­ни­ца лишь в том, что тог­да он был оди­нок, а сей­час – нет. Рань­ше он от­ве­чал лишь за се­бя, а сей­час – за дру­гих: пос­ле­довав­ших, прес­ту­пив­ших круг, не опа­лён­ных пла­менем, чис­тых и вер­ных. Тог­да – он не бо­ял­ся, не сра­жал­ся и не вы­жидал бит­вы, а сей­час…   
  
Они мо­гут прий­ти с то­пора­ми и ружь­ями. Они мо­гут прий­ти с фа­кела­ми и бом­ба­ми. Они мо­гут ру­бить и жечь, об­ла­мывать вет­ви, вы­кор­че­вывать ого­лен­ные пни, дро­бить го­ры и ос­тавлять на скло­нах хол­мов бе­зоб­разные шра­мы, от­ра­жа­ющи­еся чер­но-гряз­ны­ми кляк­са­ми в зе­лено­ватой гла­ди озер. Пус­кать кровь и пло­дить вдов да си­рот. Вы­вора­чивать на­из­нанку свои же за­коны, ме­нять­ся и подс­тра­ивать­ся, как шлю­хи в бед­ном квар­та­ле. Но ис­тинный по­рядок ве­щей на­рушить нель­зя, как ни ста­рай­ся.   
  
_Lass die kommen! [1]_  
  
Он встре­тит каж­до­го с улыб­кой, с от­кры­тым сер­дцем, не ута­ит ни­чего, ни еди­ного об­на­жа­юще­го ис­ти­ну сло­ва, про­тянет им всем от­кры­тую ла­донь, креп­ко сож­мет тре­пет­ные паль­цы и на­учит, под­держит, об­ни­мет и сог­ре­ет. Ода­рит лю­бовью, ко­торой был ли­шен сам.   
  
_Ма­гия рож­да­ет­ся лишь в из­бран­ных ду­шах._  
  
Не­воз­можно дос­тичь луч­ше­го бу­дуще­го без тру­да, без стра­даний и жертв. Гел­лерт дав­но вы­учил этот урок. Мно­го лет на­зад зап­ла­тил кровью – _сво­ей, его и е_ е. Глу­пая дев­чонка, глу­пый лю­битель коз, глу­пый го­лубог­ла­зый пар­нишка с озор­ны­ми ры­жева­тыми куд­ря­ми и глу­пый аро­мат спе­лых яб­лок в де­ревян­ном до­ме. Яб­ло­ки, ко­рица, мед и ше­пот пот­рески­ва­ющих в ка­мине дров. Ис­кра теп­ла в ту­ман­ной де­рев­не, где веч­но хо­лод­но, а лю­ди ми­лы до от­вра­щения и прив­ку­са тле­на на зу­бах.  
_  
И как там по­жива­ют все эти ми­лые друзья Аль­бу­са по пе­репис­ке? Сбо­рище ли­цемер­ных кре­тинов. Ту­пые, бес­цель­но про­жива­ющие дни и но­чи, не­люби­мые, не­любя­щие и от­че­го-то уве­рен­ные, что мо­гут что-то ре­шать. Они да­же не дос­той­ны през­ре­ния, по­тому что не де­ла­ют **ни­чего**. На­ихуд­ший сорт вре­дите­лей – они за­нима­ют мес­то без це­ли, тра­тят вре­мя впус­тую, от­ка­зыва­ют­ся ду­мать, зак­ры­ва­ют гла­за, ес­ли не хо­тят **ви­деть** , за­тыка­ют уши, ког­да не хо­тят **слы­шать** , и от­ку­сыва­ют язы­ки, ес­ли вдруг ощу­ща­ют ос­трую пот­ребность **ска­зать**_.  
  
Все эти доб­ро­поря­доч­ные граж­да­не так стре­мят­ся на­весить на Гел­лерта яр­лык зло­дея, что иног­да ему да­же хо­чет­ся, дей­стви­тель­но _хо­чет­ся_ , по­иг­рать эту роль. Ве­селья ра­ди, для горь­ко­го сме­ха, раз­ди­ра­юще­го ог­нем глот­ку, ле­деня­щего кровь осоз­на­ния иди­отиз­ма всей этой си­ту­ации. Но к чер­ту шут­ки ра­ди шу­ток, ему же уже не во­сем­надцать. Хо­тят дра­ки? Хо­тят зат­кнуть ему рот, свя­зать ру­ки и бро­сить гнить в тюрь­му? Пусть… поп­ро­бу­ют. Он вы­дер­жит каж­дый ярос­тный удар, проль­ет кровь, пе­режи­вет лю­бую боль, не про­ронив ни кри­ка.   
  
_Я не сдам­ся, не от­ступ­лю._  
  
_Сло­во_ бу­дет ска­зано, _де­ло_ бу­дет сде­лано, _ис­ти­на_ не смо­жет быть сок­ры­та.  
  
Вды­ха­ет пол­ной грудью до бо­ли мо­роз­ный, све­жий воз­дух. За­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание, как буд­то от­пуска­ет все пе­чали и слад­ко, про­тяж­но вы­дыха­ет. Эх, вот бы ос­во­бодить хо­тя бы на се­кун­ду свое сер­дце и вспом­нить, ка­кой му­зыкой мо­жет быть сог­ре­та ду­ша. Вспом­нить и тут же по­мор­щить­ся, ведь бо­лит фан­томной болью у са­мого сер­дца пус­то­та. Се­реб­ря­ный ме­даль­он бо­лее не сог­ре­ва­ет, не от­ра­жа­ют­ся от не­го гул­кие уда­ры раз­би­того мно­го лет на­зад сер­дца.  
  
Две ка­пель­ки кро­ви все так­же кру­жат­ся, тя­нут­ся и рвут­ся друг дру­гу навс­тре­чу. Бес­ко­неч­но да­лекие, не­поз­во­литель­но близ­кие.   
  
_Ин­те­рес­но, Аль­бус спря­чет ме­даль­он в кар­ман или по­весит на шею? Зап­рет зак­ли­нани­ем в сво­ем ка­бине­те или зак­ре­пит на внут­ренней сто­роне пид­жа­ка там, где сер­дце?_  
  
На чер­не­ющей от­весной ска­ле ис­крит­ся бе­лый снег, а вок­руг лишь зе­лень и бес­ко­неч­ное го­лубое не­бо – бес­край­нее, чис­тое, яр­кое. Та же са­мая ла­зурь ког­да-то сво­дила Грин­де­валь­да с ума.   
  
_Что зас­тавля­ет гла­за твои си­ять и по сей день? Не так, как рань­ше, но все же… Ког­да-то это бы­ли мои сло­ва, мои улыб­ки, на­ши спо­ры, пись­ма и ше­потом рас­ска­зан­ные ноч­ные кош­ма­ры. А сей­час? Муж­чи­на это или жен­щи­на? Тай­на или хо­рошо про­думан­ный и ис­полня­емый чу­жими ру­ками план? Этот маль­чиш­ка Нь­ют со сво­ими зве­руш­ка­ми? Он, да? Та­кой ми­лый маль­чик, пос­лушный, хоть сам то­го и не по­нима­ет. Чис­тый и скром­ный – ни ты, ни я та­кими не бы­ли ни­ког­да, и ни­ког­да уже не ста­нем._  
  
Кон­чи­ки паль­цев буд­то по собс­твен­ной во­ле ка­са­ют­ся блед­ной от­ме­тины на ла­дони. Шра­мы, ос­тавлен­ные ма­ги­ей, свес­ти не­воз­можно. А бы­ло бы воз­можно – Гел­лерт бы все рав­но не стал.   
_  
Это **твоя** мет­ка на **мо­ей** ко­же. _  
  
Знак при­над­лежнос­ти, ес­ли угод­но. Пле­вать, как на­зовут это дру­гие, пле­вать во­об­ще на все, кро­ме то­го теп­ла и тре­пета, ког­да соп­ри­каса­лись ла­дони, ког­да меч­ты бы­ли еди­ны, по­мыс­лы ус­трем­ля­лись в од­ном нап­равле­нии, а ни­каких прег­рад меж­ду ду­шами не бы­ло.  
_  
Знаю, Аль­бус, ме­ня ви­нишь. А ты сам? Ес­ли бы ты толь­ко поз­во­лил мне…_  
  
Но жизнь не сказ­ка. До­роги ра­зош­лись, лю­бимая чаш­ка из ста­рого сер­ви­за Кен­дры рас­ко­лолась вдре­без­ги, глу­пый маль­чиш­ка, нес­по­соб­ный ви­деть даль­ше хле­ва с во­нючи­ми ко­зами, пос­мел сло­мать бра­ту нос пря­мо у за­кутан­ной в са­ван сес­тры. Гел­лерт ни­ког­да не по­нимал, по кой черт Аль­бус так снис­хо­дите­лен к прос­тачку Абер­форту? По кой черт мать-его-прес­вя­той-Дамб­лдор во­об­ще снис­хо­дите­лен _к ним всем_? Ис­крен­няя, а по­тому мно­гим ка­зав­ша­яся над­менной (а Гел­лерту из­лишней) доб­ро­та Аль­бу­са бе­сила до не­воз­можнос­ти. Раз­жи­гала, воз­бужда­ла, при­нуж­да­ла спо­рить, ду­мать, до­казы­вать, сме­ять­ся и пла­кать вмес­те с ним, ды­шать пол­ной грудью, жить по-нас­то­яще­му, ве­рить во что-то не­дос­ти­жимое - как Грин­де­валь­ду ког­да-то ка­залось, от­ня­тое у них - как он те­перь по­нимал. Ра­зод­ранное счастье, по­ломан­ные обе­щания и не­руши­мая клят­ва на кро­ви как горь­кое на­поми­нание. Шрам, что не свес­ти.  
  
Не­дос­ти­жимое… не­поз­во­литель­ное, зап­ретное, по­терян­ное и раз­ру­шен­ное. Та сла­бость, ко­торую с го­дами по­чему-то из сер­дца не выт­ра­вило, а дол­жно бы­ло бы. Или не дол­жно?  
  
_Vergib mir Gott [2]_  
  
\- Раз­ве мо­гу я пе­рес­тать го­ворить на­шим брать­ям и сес­трам прав­ду? – бор­мо­чет се­бе под нос Гел­лерт, а ла­дони сжи­ма­ют хо­лод­ные ка­мен­ные пе­рила. – Как, ска­жи мне, пе­рес­тать нес­ти свет зна­ния? Раз­ве ты сам не де­ла­ешь то­го же в сте­нах древ­не­го зам­ка? Как еще убе­речь этот мир, при­нес­ти по­рядок? Си­ла из­вра­ща­ет­ся в ру­ках тру­сов, что не спо­соб­ны уви­деть…  
  
Ве­тер лас­ка­ет блед­ные ще­ки, це­лу­ет фан­то­мом скор­бные гу­бы. В гла­за буд­то по­пада­ет пе­сок, ина­че как объ­яс­нить это по­щипы­вание и вла­гу на рес­ни­цах?   
  
\- Вы не яви­лись к ужи­ну. Вин­да и Ки­ун­ни при­гото­вили ут­ку. Очень в-вкус­но.  
  
Кри­денс уже мень­ше сво­дит пле­чи, ре­же су­тулит­ся, но все еще слег­ка опус­ка­ет го­лову. Как этот ми­лаш­ка Ска­ман­дер, нун­ду его ра­зор­ви!   
  
Гел­лерт зас­та­вил се­бя отор­вать­ся от ка­мен­ных пе­рил смот­ро­вой пло­щад­ки и толь­ко сей­час по­нял, что за­мерз в лег­ком кам­зо­ле. Муж­чи­на по­дошел к Кри­ден­су ( _А­уре­ли­осу_ , черт возь­ми!) и слег­ка пох­ло­пал его по ос­тро­му лок­тю.  
  
\- Учи­тель, у вас та­кие хо­лод­ные ру­ки!  
  
Маль­чиш­ка бе­зот­четно по­тянул­ся к не­му и лов­ко пе­рех­ва­тил за­мер­зшие ла­дони в свои – го­рячие, слов­но он толь­ко что дер­жал ру­ки у ог­ня. На ум Гел­лерту сра­зу же приш­ла глу­пая мысль про фе­ник­са, про огонь и про то, что у Аль­бу­са то­же всег­да бы­ли теп­лые ла­дони. Тон­кие, неж­ные паль­цы, с кон­чи­ков ко­торых сры­вались с лег­костью са­мые слож­ные ча­ры.  
_  
Смо­жет ли он сло­мать ме­даль­он? За­хочет ли?  
_  
\- Мой ми­лый маль­чик, ты так за­бот­лив, – Гел­лерт поз­во­ля­ет се­бе улыб­ку, что ред­ко. – Идем, не бу­дем же мы зас­тавлять ми­лых дам ждать, это _не_ веж­ли­во. Нас­то­яще­му муж­чи­не не прис­та­ло быть не­веж­ли­вым, ведь так?  
  
Кри­денс (да, Гос­по­ди Бо­же, _А­уре­ли­ус_ ) дер­га­ет угол­ка­ми губ и опять слег­ка сму­щен­но сво­дит пле­чи. Он еще толь­ко учит­ся до­верять, не сто­ит на не­го да­вить, Ки­ун­ни пра­ва. Та­кой кра­сивый и опас­ный. И силь­ный. И... хва­ла не­бесам, при­няв­ший сто­рону Гел­лерта.  
  
Ут­ка и прав­да за­пек­лась уди­витель­но хо­рошо, све­чей в зам­ке хва­та­ет, кни­ги на пол­ках про­сят­ся в ру­ки са­ми, и маль­чиш­ка Кри­денс об­ло­жил­ся ими у ог­ромно­го ка­мина, Ку­ин­ни чи­та­ет вмес­те с ним, а чер­но­воло­сая Вин­да снис­хо­дитель­но улы­ба­ет­ся, по­кури­вая тон­кую си­гарет­ку, при­кусы­вая ее алы­ми гу­бами, да том­но опус­кая гус­тые рес­ни­цы.  
  
Пус­то­та у сер­дца там, где се­реб­рился ме­даль­он с дву­мя алы­ми ка­пель­ка­ми, пуль­си­ру­ет и но­ет, как ста­рая ра­на, как блед­ный шрам на ла­дони, ко­торый так лю­то не­нави­дит ми­лаш­ка Розье. А тем­ный лес, уку­тыва­ющий скло­ны Альп, ды­шит все так же раз­ме­рен­но и глу­боко – веч­ный страж и хра­нитель всех тайн.  
  
Зе­леные хол­мы и се­ро-ко­рич­не­вые го­ры Шот­ландии то­же хра­нят не­мало сек­ре­тов. Кос­тюм-трой­ка из ка­чес­твен­ной шер­сти, сши­тый на за­каз в Ко­сом пе­ре­ул­ке, име­ет по­тай­ной кар­ма­шек в жи­лет­ке на ле­вой сто­роне – _там, где сер­дце_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Пусть приходят (немец.)  
> 2 - Господи, прости. (немец.)


	5. Винда и Куинни приготовили утку, ч.2. (R, 1927, Нурменгард)

Дрова в огромном камине почти догорели, когда Куинни мягким, но почему-то не терпящим возражения тоном велела увлеченному книгой Криденсу завершить чтение и идти готовиться ко сну. Юноша хотел было поспорить, но хрупкая блондинка вскинула тонкий указательный пальчик и сделала «Цыц!» да так смешно поджала губки, что даже Гриндевальд почти улыбнулся. Почти.  
  
Младшая Голдштейн отложила свое рукоделие, легонько коснулась волшебной палочкой деревянных спиц, и, слегка вздрогнув, тонкие металлические спицы приподнялись в воздух и стали самостоятельно повторять заданный за вечер мотив замысловатого кружева.  
  
Геллерт непроизвольно вспомнил, как давно-давно, будто в другой жизни, Аберфорт, заправляя за уши нечесаные волосы, изучал книгу Кендры по вязанию и шитью, а спустя две недели, грубовато кашлянув и зарумянившись от смущения, подарил старшему брату нечто из темно-серой шерсти. Альбус тогда отчего-то невероятно светло улыбался и шутил, что впервые в жизни получает в подарок носки, Ариана щебетала как пикси, бегала вокруг братьев кругами и просила «и мне! и мне тоже!», отчего лампы в гостиной Дамблдоров искрили всеми цветами радуги, а Гриндевальд прикладывал все усилия, чтобы презрительно не кривить губы.  
  
Носки! Связанные _своими_ руками! Господи помилуй, какая глупость. И почему Альбуса это так тронуло?  
__  
Интересно, а Аберфорт до сих пор вяжет? – отчего-то закрался вопрос из самых потаенных глубин сознания. – _А Альбусу хоть раз кто-нибудь с тех пор дарил носки?_  
  
Спицы легонько стукались друг от друга, ритмично вывязывая узор. Куинни суетилась, расставляя вместе с Криденсом книги на полке, а Винда снисходительно дернула уголком алых губ, рассматривая мягкую шерсть бордового цвета и откровенно не понимая, зачем Бербоуну шарф, ведь у него один уже есть, а новый вполне можно купить на ярмарке в городе. Поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд блондинки, Розье закатила глаза и попыталась чуть виновато растянуть губы. Куинни приняла это за акт дружелюбия и расплылась в улыбке, а Винда спешно отвела глаза, напоминая себе о том, что сестра Тины Голдштейн здесь не просто так. В конце концов она милая девочка, по кой-то черт влюбившаяся в маггла, но у всех свои причуды.  
  
Напоровшись на внимательный взгляд учителя, Розье лишь выше вздернула подбородок, но глаз не отвела. Мужчина расположился в старинном кресле с резной спинкой, закинув ноги на мягкий пуфик. Книга в его руках в легким «пф!» захлопнулась и отправилась на полку, повинуясь ленивому пасу руки. И пока Куинни уводила что-то увлеченно рассказывающего ей Криденса из гостиной, Геллерт соединил ладони и прижал к губам кончики пальцев, слегка наклоняя голову.  
  
\- Die ente war bezaubernd, – тихо произнес он на родном немецком то, что было более чем комплиментом стряпне Розье и Голдштейн, и язвительно добавил, дергая уголком губ. – War das deine idee? [1]  
  
Брюнетка с вызовом изогнула бровь, повела хрупкими плечами и небрежно ответила на французском, картинно хлопая густыми ресницами:  
\- Trop bruyant pensé aux plats préparés par notre cuisinier dans l'enfance. [2]  
  
Так вот где малышка Розье выучилась такой банальной для женщины вещи как готовка – у бедняжки кухарки. Это забавно и почему-то тоскливо. Геллерту на секунду вспомнился особняк тетушки Батильды в окутанной вечными туманами английской деревушке, запах свежего хлеба и тонкий аромат сушившихся на крыльце трав. Ему почти захотелось рассмеяться громко и заливисто, как он умел раньше. Почти.  
  
\- Странно, что ты это умеешь. – легко переходя на ставший таким привычным английский, заметил Гриндевальд.  
\- Не похожа на домохозяйку?  
  
Произнесено было с вызовом, и будь в комнате еще хоть кто-нибудь, на подобный тон Розье не осмелилась бы. Но взгляд учителя был на толику теплее, чем обычно, а значит, можно было расслабиться хотя бы самую малость и сделать вид, что за этими крепкими каменными стенами для них не сколачивают крепкую виселицу.  
  
Гриндевальд не ответил, оторвав, наконец, от нее взгляд. Теперь его разноцветные глаза зацепились за последние скудные язычки пламени. Две алые ленточки то сплетались в одну, то разъединялись лишь для того, чтобы снова тянуться друг к другу.  
  
_Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда._ – громом из далекого прошлого раздались в голове проникновенные слова Альбуса. – _Ты самый близкий, самый родной…_ \- тонкие пальцы чертовски красивых рук сводили с ума, а в ярких голубых глазах хотелось тонуть снова и снова. – _Мы больше, чем друзья... ближе, чем братья._  
  
\- _Мы едины, mein Licht_ [3], – отвечал ему Геллерт и действительно верил в свои слова, не допускал мысли, что Дамблдор оступится и отвернется от него.  
  
Господи Боже, каким он был наивным! Они оба…  
  
Черты его лица резко ожесточились, а пальцы нервно сжали воротник камзола в том месте, где совсем недавно красовался серебряный медальон. Впавший в глубокую задумчивость Геллерт не придал значения приблизившейся к нему Винде.  
  
\- Какие-нибудь распоряжения на сегодня?  
  
Гриндевальд едва уловимо вздрогнул и поднял на нее взгляд, в темноте глаза Винды казались темно-синими топазами – бездонными и глубокими, как закатное небо на востоке. Розье не была подобострастной, как Абернати, не трепетала при каждом его появлении, как многие последователи, не кидалась выполнять каждое (даже полубезумное!) поручение, не спросив и не уточнив всех деталей, чем грешили недалекие идиоты, готовые возвести его в ранг святого предводителя нового крестового похода. Именно этим девушка его и привлекала в первую очередь. Вздорный характер сочетался с безоговорочной преданностью, но дурой Винди не была, и Геллерт знал, что лучшего сторонника ему не найти. Предаст кто угодно, но _не она_.  
  
\- Отдыхай, дорогая.  
  
С годами он не утратил своей резковатой грации, ловко вскакивая с кресла и застывая в паре дюймов от помощницы. Воздух вокруг загустел, искрясь от ароматов спелой ежевики и мороза. Геллерт поправил легкий шарф на длинной тонкой шее, после чего легонько коснулся ее руки, сжал тонкие пальчики и поднес к губам. Последний язычок пламени в камине лизнул догоревшее полено и пропал, оставив после себя небольшой сноп быстро растаявших искр.  
  
Винда коротко выдохнула, стараясь не вздрогнуть, когда губы учителя невесомо коснулись бледных костяшек, и подавила порыв улыбнуться чуть шире, чем обычно, чем они оба привыкли, о чем негласно договорились и четко следовали установившимся правилам игры.  
  
\- Мы все заслужили немного отдыха. – горячее дыхание австрийца обжигало кожу, вызывая у Розье желание слегка дернуть плечом, но она удержалась.  
  
Будто блестящие в окутывающей гостиную темноте разноцветные глаза видели ее насквозь, а привычная щекотка в затылке сюрпризом не стала. Он знал, что ее что-то беспокоит, и еще лучше понимал, что о своих переживаниях она не расскажет. Винда делала вид, что не заметила легкого проникновения в свое сознание, а Геллерт, не найдя там ничего стоящего заострения его внимания, как ни в чем ни бывало отпустил ее руку и сухо кивнул, дергая подбородком в сторону двери.  
  
Молодая женщина, гордо расправив плечи, аккуратно обошла со вкусом расставленную мебель и, тихо шурша подолом темно-синего платья, мягко скрылась за тяжелой резной дверью, унося вместе с собой морозный ежевичный аромат. В темной гостиной, освещавшейся лишь дотлевающими дровами в камине, Геллерт остался один.  
  
Оглушительно громко работали старые отцовские часы, напоминая, что надо бы смазать шестеренки или выкинуть маггловскую вещь к чертовой матери, а от камина веяло приятным, но угасающим теплом. Неподвижной статуей Гриндевальд простоял в помещении, пока не погас последний красный уголек.  
  
***  
  
Тело давно уже привыкло к холоду или сырости, спасибо заботливым волшебникам из МАКУСА, а потому окно в его спальне полностью не закрывалось никогда, даже если в горах бушевал безжалостный ветер.  
  
Винда стояла у тяжелой деревянной рамы, в которую было заковано крепкое витражное стекло, и курила тонкую сигаретку. Темные волосы мягкими волнами ниспадали на плечи, а тонкое атласное ночное платье не скрывало ни одного изгиба красивого молодого тела.  
Розье даже не обернулась на звук мягко захлопнувшейся двери, продолжая втягивать щеки, задерживать дыхание на секунду до обжигающего легкие чувства и сладко выдыхать облачко сигаретного дыма в приоткрытое окошко.  
  
Свет луны ласкал ее и без того бледную кожу, превращая бархатистую нежность в блестящий мягкий жемчуг. Любимую алую помаду она смыла, как и остальной макияж, но черты ее лица нисколько не утратили своей яркости.  
  
За ее спиной был слышен лишь шорох снимаемой одежды, и если Гриндевальд не прогнал ее сразу же, то это означало лишь одно – позволение ненадолго остаться.  
  
Розье аккуратно потушила сигарету, оставляя окурок в резной пепельнице, которую Геллерт даже и не думал убирать с широкого подоконника. Он и сам иногда позволял себе закурить, но считал тягу к табаку у Винды пагубной привычкой и отдельно веселился тому, что она не спешила от нее избавляться лишь за тем, чтобы угодить обожаемому учителю.  
  
Обернувшись, женщина увидела, что он уже ждет ее, сидя на противоположной от нее стороне широкой кровати. Геллерт не звал, не приказывал раздеться, не пытался приблизиться сам. Все это тоже было частью давно уже устоявшейся игры, и устраивало их обоих.  
  
Винда, медленно и аккуратно ступая по холодному каменному полу, подошла к Гриндевальду и присела рядом. Не прошло и пары секунд, как его руки уже стягивали с худых плеч атласные лямки, а губы мягко покусывали шею, вызывая легкую щекотку от коротких усов. Сам Геллерт уже избавился ото всех одежд и поспешил уровнять положение, скатывая гладкую ткань с тела любовницы. Она же уверенно гладила покрытый бледными шрамами торс, не касаясь особенно глубокого и длинного пореза, шедшего вдоль ребер по правой стороне, зато уделяя внимание другим зонам, срывая с губ учителя короткие вздохи, утопая в немного терпком запахе и с покорностью отдаваясь его ласкам.  
  
Ходили слухи, что Геллерт предпочитает мужчин.  
Ходили слухи, что Винда знает толк в красивых женщинах.  
  
И то, и другое было чистейшей правдой, но оба они отлично знали цену удовольствия и еще лучше осознавали цену преданности. Ни о какой любви речи не шло, и идти не могло, а жизнь была слишком коротка и опасна, чтобы забывать о желаниях тела.  
  
Из всех последователей, на сколько бы милы или до фанатизма верны они ни были, Розье была единственной, с кем Гриндевальд делил постель.  
__  
Никогда не смешивай работу и удовольствие. – так учил Винду отец, никогда не стеснявшийся говорить любимой дочери все, что думает.  
_Важно не упустить момент, когда всего-лишь-секс перестает быть всего-лишь-сексом._ – глубокомысленно рассуждала тетушка Батильда, когда первая за вечер бутылка игристого начинала заканчиваться.  
  
Оба занятых сейчас друг другом любовника никогда не забывали эти наставления и еще лучше помнили, как больно можно обжечься, позабыв об осторожности и о том, что жизнь, вообще-то, та еще дерьмовая штука.  
  
Ласки и поцелуи становились все более настойчивыми, атласное ночное платье полетело на пол, а массивная кровать недвусмысленно скрипнула. Она огладила его языком, заставляя запрокинуть голову и закрыть глаза, сжать в кулак черные волосы и слегка потянуть. Он не хотел, видит Бог, не хотел срываться мыслями к совсем другому человеку, чувствуя себя одновременно гадко и сладко.  
  
Почему-то Геллерту вспомнилось, как от старой яблони на стене скромной спальни старого деревянного дома в Годриковой Впадине вырисовывались ч _у_ дные узоры, а Альбус их будто не замечал, скрипя по пергаменту пером, закусывая губы и слегка прищуриваясь, когда написанное предложение выходило слишком грубоватым или простым на звучание. Бесцеремонно растянувшийся на его постели Геллерт в такие минуты обычно просил друга зачитать весь текст целиком, после чего повторял его на немецком, отмечая, что _так_ он и правда звучит грубо. Альбус фыркал и самодовольно ухмылялся, а искорки в глубине голубых глаз плясали бесенятами. Тонкие пальцы продолжали уверенно сжимать перо, а жилки на открытых предплечьях напрягались. Черт возьми, и почему Дамблдор так любил закатывать рукава своих всегда белоснежных рубашек?  
  
Иногда Гриндевальд поражался собственной странности, ведь что было эротического или возбуждающего в таком невинном воспоминании? Нет бы вспомнить во всех подробностях молодое, гладковыбритое лицо в обрамлении светлых чуть рыжеватых волос, высокие скулы и огромные голубые глаза. Или же вызвать из памяти каждую черточку, каждый изгиб и крепкую мышцу худого юноши, который всегда переплывал неглубокую речушку быстрее Геллерта и дожидался его на другом берегу, развалившись на шершавом песке. Но обманывать собственное тело не хотелось, да и Винда заслуживала уважения куда большего, чем случайный любовник, на месте которого легко можно было представить совершенно иную плоть.  
  
И потому Геллерт заставлял себя открывать глаза и смотреть _на_ _нее_ , сжимать упругие бедра и ласкать налившуюся до боли грудь, отмечая именно ее красоту и заботясь о том, что сливается он именно _с ней_.  
  
Винда неуместные фантазии отгоняла менее старательно, да и справедливости ради, посещали они ее куда реже. Она умела вовлекаться в процесс именно с тем, с кем была здесь и сейчас. Француженка до мозга костей, знавшая толк и цену удовольствия, прекрасно понимающая границы дозволенного и безупречно играющая в игру по установленным обожаемым учителем правилам.  
  
Ее тело было мягким и податливым, слишком нежным, как и у всех женщин, не таким тугим, как он на самом деле любил, но любовницей Розье была достаточно искусной, чтобы увлечь даже искушенного в удовольствии Гриндевальда.  
  
Он снова позволил себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, и тут же немилосердная память подкинула непонятно откуда выскочившее воспоминание: старое крыльцо крепкого дома и скрип доски, которую Аберфорт грозился перестелить сам, без магии, будто видел в этом какое-то удовольствие и высокомерно посматривал на расположившихся на ступенях дома юнцов, взахлеб обсуждающих новую статью в «Ведьмином вестнике». На взгляд младшего Дамблдора постоянно перескакивать в разговоре с английского на немецкий, а затем на французский и обратно, было невежливо. Угрюмый мальчишка злился, а его блистательный брат закатывал глаза лучше всех на свете. Чертова доска скрипела от каждого шага, а вьющиеся после дождя волосы Альбуса в свете закатного солнца отливали медью.  
  
Волосы же Винды раскинулись угольно-черными змеями по белоснежной подушке, а тонкая колонная шеи так и просилась для поцелуев. Геллерту вдруг нестерпимо захотелось целовать пульсирующую жилку в ямочке под челюстью в такт с движениями его бедер. Он слегка подтянулся, переставляя поудобнее руки, и нечаянно задел нежную кожу на ключице краешком старого перстня.  
\- Ой!  
  
Розье поморщилась, сильнее сжав его плечо, а Гриндевальд не мог оторвать взгляда от выступавших капелек крови на нежной, словно фарфор, коже. Микроскопические красные шарики собрались в итоге в крупную каплю, и та влажно обогнула хрупкую косточку, оставляя после себя красноватый след. Он яростно толкнулся, наклонился и припал языком к ранке.  
  
Наградой ему стал сорвавшийся с алых губ бесстыдный стон. И это почти сводило с ума. Почти.  
  
Геллерт отстранился, и в свете Луны капля крови на бледных губах показалась Розье чем-то слегка зловещим и в то же самое время неимоверно притягательным. Она готова была отдать за этого мужчину свою жизнь, не задумываясь, дарила ему свое время, свое тело, все свои сокровенные мечты.  
  
Винда протянула руку, и кончиком пальца размазала горячую каплю по его губам, после чего прижалась к нему, требуя поцелуя, ощущая на его языке вкус собственной крови – соль и железо.  
  
Наградой ей стал поначалу изумленный, а затем удовлетворенный стон. И это почти сводило с ума. Почти.  
  
Царапин становилось все больше, а губы обоих алели, будто только что накрашенные любимой помадой Розье. Движения резкие, хлесткие, стоны сладкие, а соль и железо сводили с ума, толкали за грань.  
  
За приоткрытым окном бушевал ветер, ласкающий горные склоны, поющий песни в ущельях, задувающий плохо закрытые светильники в городке у подножия горы.  
  
Оглушительно громко звенела морозная ежевичная тишина, когда все движения замерли, а с губ обоих любовников сорвался сладостный стон.  
  
На несколько секунд мир сжался к одно крошечную точку чистой эйфории, а потом рассыпался снова на миллионы осколков, напоминая Геллерту, где он и с кем он, будто нарочно бросая в лицо неуместное сожаление о том, с кем бы он предпочел сейчас быть.  
  
\- Уйди. – тихо, но властно, буркнул Гриндевальд, отстраняясь.  
  
Винда молча встала, оделась в свое легкое ночное платье и тихо покинула спальню учителя, не проронив ни слова. Геллерт знал, что ему не нужно напоминать ей выпить зелье или наложить чары, она не осмелится ослушаться приказа, даже если где-то в глубине души и мечтает о том, чтобы его семя прижилось. Но Розье всегда была слишком прагматична и умела отделять мечты от реальности, какой бы безумной эта реальность не была, и какими бы сладкими не казались мечты.  
  
На кухне Криденс записывал подсмотренный рецепт утки, попивая стакан молока. Куинни тихо плакала, сжимая подушку на огромной и холодной постели в богато убранной комнате защищенного сотней заклинаний замка. Винда выпила порцию зелья и позволила себе еще одну сигаретку, а Геллерт… а Геллерт, засыпая тревожным сном, подумал, что нужно попросить Киунни связать ему теплые носки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Утка была восхитительна - ...– Твоя была идея? (немец.)  
> 2 - Слишком громко думала о блюдах, которые в детстве готовила наша кухарка. (франц.)  
> 3 - светлый мой (немец.)


	6. Божественная комедия (PG-13, POV Геллерта, 1945 г.)

Видеть крепкие каменные стены и понимать, что они навсегда (Господи, навсегда!) станут моей обителью, было необычно.  
  
Я чувствовал… грусть? Нет, совершенно нет. И чего ради мне грустить? О чем? О несбывшемся мире, о порушенных надеждах, о провалившемся плане, о поражении на дуэли? Вздор. Не стоит оно того. Уныние долой, мой дорогой, ни к чему мне это.  
  
Я чувствовал… злость? Увы, нет. Я хотел бы. О, видит Бог, я бы так хотел разозлиться, как это бывало прежде – на тебя, на моих помощников, на твоих помощников, на мир, на пугливых волшебников и заносчивых магглов, на обстоятельства, на себя и совершенные ошибки. И снова на тебя. Почему ты тогда не последовал за мной? Почему отвернулся от того виденья мира, в котором ты мог бы сиять ярче, не прятаться, быть собой и не скрывать свои мысли за вечной лукавой улыбкой? Почему, Альбус? Почему они лучше нас? Нет, прости… нет, не лучше. Я понимаю. Правда, черт бы побрал тебя, гребаный пресвятой мать твою Альбус Дамблдор! _Я понимаю!_  
  
Понимаю ли?  
  
Да. И от этого мне так горько, что хочется умереть здесь и сейчас. Просто разбежаться и прыгнуть с обрыва, и пусть мое тело потом ищут на дне ущелья. Но я не стану. В этом смысла еще меньше, чем в том, чтобы «помогать следствию». К черту все.  
  
Я чувствовал… а гиппогрифф его знает, что я тогда чувствовал. Все и ничего, наверное.  
  
\- Зачитайте заключенному его права.  
  
Я слушал в пол-уха. Бла-бла-бла нельзя туда, сюда, ходить, общаться, разговаривать, сбегать, пользоваться магией… бла-бла-бла…  
  
На руки нацепили браслеты, выдали сумку со сменной одеждой и наложили на меня и территорию замка столько чар, что я чуть не блеванул на парадную лестницу. Благо, что сдержался, убирать за собой мне надоело еще в тюрьме МАКУСА.  
  
Нурменгард встретил меня такой оглушительной тишиной, что хотелось как следует треснуть себе по голове, по ушам, добиться хоть какого-то звука. Но от самобичевания я воздержался. Зачем калечить и без того покрытое шрамами тело? Когда-то тебе мои шрамы нравились. Правда, в те времена их было значительно меньше, и ни одного, оставленного тобой, кроме тонкой линии на ладони. А теперь…  
  
Пальцы безотчетно касаются плохо заживающей красноватой полоски на шее, что почти любовно заходит краешком на подбородок. Ох, это было красиво, когда ты пробил мои щиты. Если бы мне в тот момент не хотелось покончить с тобой и твоей отвратительной способностью взывать к моей совести, я бы даже залюбовался тем, как ты двигаешься во время дуэли. Возраст не отнял у тебя грации, скорее наоборот.  
  
Вдруг осознал, что я застыл посреди темного коридора, погрузившийся в воспоминания недавней битвы. Позже, я в сотый раз прокручу этот день в своей голове чуть позже. Сначала мне нужно осмотреть все помещения моей тюрьмы.  
  
Замок был пуст. Не удивительно. Интересно, твои милые сторонники уже растащили по своим гостиным мою мебель, шторы, фарфоровые сервизы? А что с моими книгами? Господи, только бы они их не сожгли и не выкинули! Такие редкие издания, некоторые написаны на языке оригинала.  
  
В гостиной потухший камин и совсем немного дров. Записка на немецком, что дрова будут поставляться один раз в неделю. Как мило, какая забота о всенародном преступнике!  
  
На кухне почти не осталось посуды, а очаг холоден и мрачен. Из продуктов – самое необходимое. Пока я ходил и просматривал полупустые полки, вспомнилась считалочка, которую часто повторяла моя мать, стряпая для всей семьи сладости.  
  
- _Ezel, Tezel, wer bäckt Brezel? Wer bäckt Kuchen, der muss suchen._ [1]  
  
Ох, вот бы отведать сейчас маминых сладких крендельков, да запить их стаканом молока! Отогнать прочь все печали. Если бы это было так просто, я бы сейчас не был скован по рукам и ногам во всех возможных смыслах.  
  
По запястьям разлилось неестественное тепло, а зачарованные браслеты мягко блеснули нанесенными на них рунами.  
  
_\- Mein Gott, wie schön!_ [2]  
  
А помнишь, Альбус, как мы на целую неделю увлеклись кельтскими рунами? Помнишь? Вот ведь забавно, именно их и нанесли на мои новые украшения наши милые блюстители порядка. Надо же, я до сих вижу во всем случившимся какую-то извращенную иронию.  
  
Ох, да к черту все!  
  
Каждая ступенька, ведущая на самый верх башни, в комнату, что служила мне когда-то спальней, знакома до боли. Даже если бы мне выкололи глаза, я бы по памяти смог подняться сюда и ни разу бы не споткнулся.  
  
Постель мою они оставили нетронутой. Серьезно? Чего побоялись? Того, что извращенный дух Геллерта Гриндевальда будет преследовать каждого, кто отважится улечься на эту перинку? Многие полагают, что я таскал сюда половину своей свиты, и даже не догадываются, сколько холодных ночей я провел один. Винда иногда приходила, но мне сложно сказать, кому из нас была нужнее эта мимолетная близость – ей или мне?  
  
Остаток дня проходит в абсолютной тишине, пока я лежу на своей неуместно шикарной постели на вершине продуваемой всеми ветрами башни. Мысли яркими кляксами сменяют одна другую, пляшут перед мысленным взором, словно ведьмы на шабаше, иголками искалывают и без того разодранное в клочья сердце.  
  
Весь мир празднует победу и пьет за то, что я лишен свободы, заточен, обезврежен, не опасен. Все эти подхалимы поют тебе героические оды, восславляют твой талант, твою удачу, твое мастерство. Преклоняются перед твоим милосердием. И мало кто понимает, что ты поступил со мной куда более жестоко, чем если бы просто прервал мою жизнь.  
  
Альбус, Господи Боже…  
  
Неужели тебе было мало моих разгромленных союзников? Неужели было недостаточно того, что я не сумел предотвратить все катастрофы, кои предвидел еще во времена нашей юности? И не вздумай говорить мне, что я прикрываю моим девизом желание убивать невинных. Ты прекрасно знаешь – невинных нет, не бывает и быть не может! Ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Черт бы тебя побрал, мать твою, ты и сам преуспел в искусстве манипуляции. Неужели тебе было мало моего истерзанного тела и разбитых мечтаний?  
  
Конечно, было мало! Дамблдору всегда и всего мало! Друзей, врагов, побед или поражений, знаний, загадок, тайн, открытий, лимонных долек, любви, ненависти, поцелуев, объятий, _власти_ …  
  
Ты слишком труслив, чтобы протянуть руку и взять то, что легко само прыгнет в твою ладонь.  
  
Ты слишком горд, чтобы признать, что ты и я – не две стороны одной медали, нет. Ты и я – две половинки одного и того же медальона. Мы жили, творили и мечтали всегда в одной и той же плоскости.  
  
Ты слишком честен, чтобы пытаться укрыть от меня всю эту боль. Господи, Альбус, почему ты не пришел ко мне? Почему не попросил о помощи?  
  
Ты слишком хорош, чтобы идти по моим стопам и совершать мои ошибки.  
  
Ты слишком умен. Ты слишком красив. Ты слишком хитер. Ты слишком талантлив. Ты слишком жесток. Ты слишком прагматичен. Ты слишком… слишком… _слишком!_  
  
Ты слишком силен, и потому не убил меня.  
  
Ты слишком безжалостен, и потому ты не просто не убил меня, ты отнял у меня последнее, что осталось, - мои убеждения.  
  
Растоптал. Уничтожил, обратил во прах все, все, во что я верил! Ты слишком…  
  
-…громко думаешь, Геллерт. Прекрати. Я хочу спать, у меня завтра три лекции подряд.  
  
Открываю глаза и вижу тебя, сидящим рядом со мной на одной постели. Ночная пижама темно-фиолетового цвета, на воротничке вышивка серебром. Позер! Модник! Оглядываюсь – комната наполовину моя, наполовину твоя. Все размыто, нечетко, нереально.  
  
\- Ох, нет! Да ты _издеваешься_ , Альбус!  
  
Руки будто сами тянуться к бледному лицу и для того, кто находится в чужом сне, я слишком явственно ощущаю собственные ладони, с силой нажимающие на ноющие скулы.  
  
\- _Я_ издеваюсь? – брови Дамблдора взлетают вверх. – Ты практически затянул меня к себе! И это при условии, что тебе запретили колдовать.  
  
Отрываю руки от лица и слегка раздосадовано (очень слегка!) смотрю на поблескивающие браслеты на запястьях.  
  
\- Ну… если волшебник не может творить магию без своей волшебной палочки, то какой…  
-…из него к чертям волшебник? – Альбус, закатывая глаза, заканчивает фразу за меня.  
  
Дамблдор сгибает длинные ноги в коленях, подтягивает их к груди и задумчиво упирается в них подбородком.  
Молчим довольно долго. О том, о чем хотелось бы, говорить еще рано. О пустяках – попросту глупо.  
  
\- Тебе оставили почитать хоть что-нибудь? – несмело спрашивает Альбус.  
  
Я долго всматриваюсь в его профиль, отмечая как чертовки мы оба немолоды. Боже, с годами я подурнел, а этот британец будто расцвел, и даже седина в бороде и висках идет ему, как никому другому.  
  
\- Нет. – Отвечаю, когда молчать дальше становится неприлично.  
  
Дамблдор на секунду прикрывает глаза, будто не сразу решается продолжать договорить дальше. И все-таки Альбус не выдержал, как бывало с ним и раньше, в годы юности, и тихо проговорил:

  
_Когда мой облик пред тобою блещет_  
И свет любви не по-земному льет,  
Так, что твой взор, не выдержав трепещет,  
Не удивляйся; это лишь растет  
Могущественность зренья и, вскрывая,  
Во вскрытом благе движется вперед.  
Уже я вижу ясно, как, сияя,  
В уме твоем зажегся вечный свет,  
Который любят, на него взирая *.

  
  
Геллерт не мог ему не ответить:  


_И если вас влечет другой предмет,_  
То он всего лишь – восприятый ложно  
Того же света отраженный след *.

  
  
Губы Альбуса мягко дрогнули, а в глубине голубых глаз на секунду зажглось знакомое, согревающее тепло.  
  
\- Раз решил процитировать мне Данте, - я изо-всех сил пытался за ворчанием скрыть немного безумную радость. – Так хотя бы выбрал бы мою любимую часть, а не пятую песнь «Рая».  
  
Дамблдор усмехнулся и лукаво дернул бровью.  
  
\- Думаю, достаточно с нас хождения по кругам «Ада». Эти страницы в твоей книге и так зачитаны до дыр.  
  
Альбус лениво махнул рукой, и среди размытых цветных клякс я вдруг четко увидел его письменный стол, заваленный свитками пергаментов учеников Хогвартса, а на краю лежало издание «Божественной комедии», которое долгие годы было украшением библиотеки Нурменгарда.  
  
\- А что на счет «Чистилища»? – голос не дрогнул, я слишком хорошо научился подавлять даже такие сильные эмоции.  
  
\- Перечитаем? – предложил Дамблдор, подзывая в руки книгу, и располагаясь на широкой постели поудобнее.  
  
Я тоже сел, упираясь спиной в изголовью. Я не готов прощать его, не уверен, что вообще когда-либо смогу простить, но… без книг Нурменгард и правда кажется мне презренной темницей. И если уж продолжать ковырять разум и душу, то кому как не Альбусу становиться моим палачом?  
  
\- У тебя же завтра три лекции подряд, профессор.  
  
Дамблдор высокомерно фыркнул под шелест переворачиваемых тонкими пальцами пожелтевших от времени страниц.  
  
\- Ну, сымпровизирую как-нибудь.  
  
Разделенный на двоих сон растаял лишь на рассвете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..1945 г. Нурменгард.  
> ...и снова POV Геллерта. Ну никак не получается у меня вытравить его из своей кровеносной системы.
> 
> 1 - Эзель, Тэзель, кто печет крендель? Кто печет торты, тот должен найти. (немецкая считалочка)  
> 2 - Боже мой, какая прелесть!  
> * - Божественная комедия, Данте Алигьери. Рай, песнь 5. (перевод М. Лозинского)


End file.
